Mi Cuento De Hadas
by Izga
Summary: Ella es fan de un famoso vocalista, ella siempre fantaseaba con que un día él se fijara en ella; siempre iba a sus conciertos ya que el dinero en su familia no era problema. Ella era muy tímida, cada vez que un muchacho se le acercaba se ponía nerviosa;él muy sencillo a pesar de que ganaba mucho dinero, un día él estaba disfrazado y tropieza con ella y es ahí donde inicia todo...
1. Capitulo I

**Bueno aquí tienen el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les guste mucho**

 **Sin distraerlos más, a lo que vinieron**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo I**

* * *

 **¿Les ha pasado que empieza a gustarle un artista muy famoso? ¿Qué empiezas a inventar miles de historias de amor? ¿Qué te harás su novia?... Pues yo sí, me enamore de una persona que ni siquiera sabe que existo, me enamore de un gran artista.**

 **Él era integrante de una banda muy famosa, se llamaba Only One Road, estaba integrada o mejor dicho está integrada por Naruto Uzumaki que es el vocalista, Itachi Uchiha quien toca la batería, luego esta su hermano Sasuke Uchiha quien es el guitarrista y la única mujer, Sakura Haruno que toca el piano o cualquier instrumento que le indiquen, ella es la novia de Sasuke, hace muchos años.**

 **Como todas, me había enamorado tontamente del vocalista, y ¿Quién no? Él no era como todos los demás vocalistas de otras bandas, era muy amable, siempre daba una buena cantidad a la caridad, él era un verdadero pan de Dios. Yo siempre iba a todos sus conciertos, ya que mis padres nunca me negaban nada a pesar de que tenía una hermana menor bastante… Bueno digamos que ella también conseguía lo que quería con un solo berrinche.**

 **Era un viernes por la mañana, una mañana común para mí. Baje para desayunar con mi padre y mi hermana, si se preguntan mi madre murió cuando Hanabí nació.**

 **-Buenos días hija mía-Me saludo mi padre**

 **-Buenos días padre-Dije bajando las escaleras**

 **-¿Iras al concierto de la blanducha esa?-Dijo mi padre**

 **-No es ninguna blanducha, como usted padre le dice. Y sí, si iré**

 **-Bien, ¿Cuánto necesitas para ir a donde se presentaran?**

 **-No se preocupe padre, tengo los suficiente para ir y regresar-Dije sentándome a desayunar. Note que Hanabí no estaba en la mesa-¿Y Hanabí?-Dije mirando su silla vacía**

 **-Ella aún está dormida, se enfermó, es mejor dejarla descansar un poco**

 **-¿Entonces no ira a la escuela?**

 **-No, para que le avises a su maestra por favor**

 **Me apure rápido a desayunar a pesar de que a mi padre no le gustaba que hiciéramos eso, él desde que murió mi madre se había hecho exageradamente estricto, no lo culpo, es su manera de cuidarnos.**

 **Oh por cierto mi nombre es Hinata Hyüga, soy la hermana mayor como ya lo saben, y les contare como empezó mi cuento de hadas, un cuento que jamás pensé que se haría realidad.**

 **-Bueno padre me iré al colegio**

 **-Bien, pero con cuidado Hinata, no me gustaría que te pasara algo**

* * *

 **Bueno he aquí el inicio de esta historia, he escrito poco porque aun no tengo muy bien planeado la historia...**

 **¡Manuel! Lograste lo que querías, espero que te guste haha**

 **Diana, he aquí lo que te prometí a ti también...**

 **Espero que a ambos les guste**

 **Gracias por leermex3**


	2. Capitulo II

**¡Ya llegue!**

 **Es un milagro que suba el capitulo a las 8 de la noche xD**

 **Lo se, yo también me sorprendo, pero la verdad se me han acabo un poquito las ideas y últimamente no me han dado ganas de escribir, pero un compromiso es un compromiso y lo tengo que cumplir**

 **Pero eso tampoco significa que les traiga un capitulo todo flojonazo y creo que esta vez así es xC**

 **Si es así lo lamento**

 **Bueno sin más** **distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo II**

* * *

 **No tarde demasiado en llegar ya que mi padre es un hombre muy rico, bueno, era un buen empresario y por lo tanto había ganado fama y dinero, él nació en un lugar mucho más bajo, se podía decir que su familia vivía de lo que se encontraban en la basura, si no fuese por mi padre nosotras hubiéramos vivido como él, bueno para no contarle la vida de mi padre, diré que su chofer me trajo.**

 **-Muchas gracias-Dije amablemente**

 **-De nada señorita Hyüga, es un placer-Me contesto el chofer cerrando la puerta**

 **A pesar de que estaba en un colegio de muy buena calidad, las burlas o mejor dicho el bullying no se hacían a esperar en ella y más en contra mía, para todos en esa escuela era una loca obsesionada con Naruto, que era la rara de toda mi familia y que era la deshonra para mi padre; pero habían dos muchachos que me defendían, no eran como yo, todo lo contrario, ellos dos eran un poco populares por así decirlo**

 **-Hey… Hola rarita…-Me dice una muchacha que al parecer era un grado más que el mía**

 **-Ya déjala en paz ¿Quieres?-Le dice alguien detrás de mí-¿Por qué no vas a ver el grano que tienes y lo exprimes mejor?**

 **La muchacha se fue ofendida con el comentario tan cruel que aquella voz, volteé, era uno de ellos**

 **-Ho…Hola Kiba-Kun…-Dije sonrojada, lo miraba a los ojos, me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba**

 **-Hola Hinata, veo que aún no te acostumbras a hablar conmigo ¿cierto?**

 **-Lo… siento-Dije evitando mirarlo**

 **-Descuida, tarde o temprano lo aras…-Dijo sonriendo**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices Kiba-Kun?**

 **-Am… porque no pienso dejarte sola Hinata-Chan, te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y así será-Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros**

 **Al hacer eso pude sentir que mi cara ardía, tal vez estaba súper roja**

 **-Que linda te vez así Hi…-Quita las manos de mis hombros-Amm…. Emm… Sera mejor que vayamos a clases Hinata-Chan, no nos vayan a castigar**

 **Nos fuimos a nuestro salón, no era de esas muchachas que tenían muchos amigos, pero si muchos enemigos, en mi salón solo tenía a 3 personas en las que podía confiar**

 **-Hey, hasta que llegan…**

 **-Lo siento Gaara, pero tuvimos problemas en la entrada, ¿Verdad Hinata-Chan?**

 **-Sí, así es Gaara-Kun**

 **-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas Hinata?-Me dice una voz de tras de mi**

 **-Nejí-Kun…**

 **-Habla…-Dice enojado**

 **-¡Hey! Tranquilo Nejí, se trata de los mismos problemas de siempre**

 **-Ahh… ¿Ino?**

 **-Así es, esa chica solo busca burlase de los demás sin importar quien sea**

 **-Hinata…-Se acacha Nejí para estar a mi altura-¿Cuándo aprenderás a defenderte de esas arpías?**

 **No pude contestarle ya que había llegado nuestra maestra Kurenaí**

 **-Buenos días clase… ¿Quién puso esto en el pisaron?**

 **Al entrar no note que en el pisaron habían puesto: Amo a Naruto-Kun, Only One Road es la mejor banda del mundo. Atentamente Hinata Hyüga…**

 **Eso ya se estaba volviendo frustrante y demasiado, ya no sabía si seguir así o acabar todo, pero si lo hacia mi padre verdaderamente se defraudaría de mí por completo**

 **-Lo… Lo lamento… Ahora mismo lo borro-Dije**

 **-¡Pero Hinata-Chan!**

 **-Kiba por favor siéntate o te pando a llenar ese mismo pizarrón con: Debo de mantenerme sentado en clase**

 **-Lo lamento, me iré a tomar asiento-Dijo Kiba hablando entre dientes**

 **Me puse a borrar todo, siempre pensaba que Kiba-Kun sentía algo por mí, pero lo dudaba al instante ya que él se llevaba muy bien con Nejí, que es mi primo, también lo mismo pensaba de Gaara-Kun, pero de él no estaba tan segura, siempre andaba solo, a lo que me refería era que siempre tenía una excusa para no salir con ninguna chica, hasta he pensado que Gaara-Kun es gay y que le gusta Kiba… o hasta Nejí. Si lo pensaba bien, era una situación muy divertida. Termine de borrar el pizarrón, tome asiento y la clase empezó de inmediato.**

 **La clase paso normal, diría que la clase fue muy interesante, pero la verdad es que a mí no me interesaba en ese momento la clase sino que iría a un concierto más de Naruto y que podría pasar una de mis tantas historias de amor que se me ocurrían.**

 **El día paso normal, los de mi salón me ignoraban, Kiba-Kun y Gaara-Kun siempre estaban a mí lado apoyándome, Nejí se la pasaba con su futura novia Tente, que por cierto ella era muy amable conmigo ya que le gustaba también un integrante de la banda.**

 **Regrese a casa, mi padre como todas las tardes no se encontraba, Hanabí estaba en el sillón reposando, se veía mal, pero como me sabía su truco de maquillarse pálida y ponerse rime y luego tallarse los ojos para que parecieran ojeras, no le creía nada.**

 **-Hola, ya llegaste eh-Disimula toser-¿Cómo te fue?**

 **-Deja de fingir conmigo Hanabí, sé que estas bien, además papá no está en casa**

 **-Hay Hinata… Me das flojera, tu siempre siendo la hija perfecta como siempre, pero bien, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con el mango de Kiba y de Gaara?**

 **-No entiendo…**

 **-Hay por favor, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que le gustas a esos dos biscochos?-Abre la boca, si no fuese que la cerro a tiempo se le hubiera salido la baba**

 **Me indigne a contestar su tonta pregunta, subí a mi cuarto para arreglar todo para irme en la noche, sabía que el concierto sería ya en la tarde, pero siempre me iba con tiempo para poder visitar y conocer un poco el lugar.**

 **-Bien, me voy…-Le dije a Hanabí**

 **-¿Quieres que le diga algo a papá?**

 **-No, solo dile que ya me fui**

 **No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, salí con mi pequeña maleta, llame a un taxi, este no tardó mucho en llegar**

 **-A ¿Dónde la llevo señorita?**

 **-A la central de autobuses por favor**

 **-¿Esta segura?**

 **-Sí ¿Por qué?**

 **-Bueno… viendo su casota pensé que quería ir al aeropuerto**

 **No dije nada, solo sonreí, le di de una vez lo que pagaría, el me llevo a mi destino**

 **-Muchas gracias**

 **-De nada y…. tenga cuidado señorita aquí han robado**

 **-Descuide, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí**

 **Fui al andén donde mi camión saldría, me dijo la señorita de la ventanilla que en menos de 15 minutos estaría ahí, al caminar pude ver el montón de carteles de Only One Road informando sus fechas, al parecer vendrían pronto a New York y harían una convivencia con sus fans, yo obviamente estaría en esa convivencia.**

 **Mi camión había llegado, subimos todos los pasajeros, de inmediato salió a nuestro destino.**

* * *

 **Bueno, se que no es muy agradable empezar con capítulos flojos, pero la verdad créanme que cuesta imaginar ¡TODO! Desde la hormiga que pasa hasta el aire que deben de inhalar los personajes...**

 **Pero como me gusta decir:**

 **YA MAÑANA SERA OTRO DÍA**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, porque la verdad a mí no xc**

 **Prometo que el próximo capitulo lo haré algo más movedizo (No me refiero a nada que tenga que ver Lemon ehh)**


	3. Capitulo III

**Lamento la tardanza, pero como he dicho los fines de semana me ocupo, diría que como cualquier otras muchachas de mi edad, pero para que mentir no soy de esas, soy más rara de lo que creen**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo III**

* * *

 **Llegamos después de unas cuantas horas, aún era de noche, así que decidí ir a comer algo he ir a visitar lugares, era la primera vez en esa gran cuidad, tenía miedo de perderme, pero sé que luego de varios viajes se me quitaría. Washington D.C. era enorme, parecía una hormiguita ahí; mire el mapa que me daban en la central por ser turista, había un buen restaurant cerca. Iba caminando cuando de la nada un muchacho se atraviesa en mi camino, caigo al suelo, él si no hubiera puesto sus manos hubiera caído encima de mí, sus ojos cruzaron con los míos, podía sentir como mi corazón se salía de su lugar, en vez de molestarme pude sentir como me sonrojaba…**

 **-Oh discúlpame, soy un tarado…-Me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, lo note algo distraído-¿Se encuentra bien?**

 **-Sí, sí…-Dije sacudiéndome el polvo en mis manos**

 **-¿Está usted segura?-Dijo sin siquiera voltearme a ver**

 **-Sí… Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Usted está bien?**

 **-Sí, sí…-Me mira-¿Por qué la pregunta?**

 **-No sé, dígamelo usted, lo noto algo distraído, ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?**

 **-En… no, no, no; me encuentro bien, no se preocupe**

 **Lo mire con más detalle, llevaba una gorra roja, una sudadera gris, su pelo era rubio, un par de lentes negros, tenía unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas, tales como las de…**

 **-¡Naruto!-Dije asombrada**

 **Él voltea, su miraba me mostraba sorpresa, vuelve a voltear, mire sobre su hombro, escapaba de unos reporteros, me vuelve a mirar, miro que su mano se acerca a mi boca, la tapa**

 **-Por favor, no digas nada, te lo suplico, en verdad esos no me dejan, ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sin que ellos se den cuenta… Te lo suplico por favor…-Le hago una seña de que quite su mano**

 **-Descuide, no aré nada**

 **-¡Hey! Vámonos, somos de la misma edad, no me hables de usted**

 **-Ahh…-Pude sentir que me sonrojaba-Está bien Naruto**

 **-Bien, por ayudarme te daré lo que toda loca fan quiere…-Se separa un poco de mí, hace un arco con sus labios como si fuera a… besarme**

 **-¡No! ¡No!-Dije deteniéndolo-*¿Qué haces? Tú quieres ese beso*-Dije sonrojándome aún más-No quiero nada, solo deseo ayudarte a escapar de ellos-Dije sin poderlo mirar a los ojos**

 **-Ah, vaya…-Dijo extrañado**

 **Mire en el mapa, pude ver que cerca de ahí había un sitio donde podríamos conseguir un auto para podernos ir lejos de los reporteros. No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de ir en auto con mi artista favorito, aquel que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido que la cafeína, aquel que tantas veces fantaseaba con que dejara a su famosísima novia por mí, que me dedicara canciones y que le dijera a todo el mundo que yo era quien estaba ocupando su corazón… No resistí más, le tenía que preguntar sobre su relación**

 **-Y…-Dije al subir al auto-¿Aun andas con esa modelo de Brasil?-Dije son mirarlo**

 **-Amm…-Se pone su cinturón de seguridad-Bien, es algo que no debería de hablar con una fan… Pero no sé, tú me caes bien, eres muy linda al no querer un beso… Al menos que no seas fan de Only One Road verdad… ¿Eres fan de Only One Road cierto?-Dijo mirándome y tomando mis manos**

 **-Amm…. Yo….-Me sonroje, no podía ni verlo a los ojos-Yo si soy fan, pero no busco eso de ti Naruto-Kun**

 **-¿Naruto-Kun?-Me anime a verlo, había apartado sus manos de las mías-Vaya… Hace mucho que nadie me decía así, bueno si lo hacían pero no como tú**

 **-¿Cómo que como yo?-Dije encendiendo el auto**

 **-Sí… Veras, las fans siempre buscan algo, fama, dinero, algo que tener para vender o para adorar, si me dicen "Naruto-Kun" Es solo para conseguir algo, tú desde el momento que me dijiste que solo me querías ayudar comprendí que tú eres diferente a las demás fans locas que tienen miles de fotos pegadas en sus cuartos**

 **-*Yo si las tengo*-Me dije a mi misma apenada-Y bien me dirás el ¿Por qué escapabas de los reporteros?-Dije poniendo en parcha el auto**

 **-Sí, pero avanza asía aquella calle…-Me dijo sonriendo-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…**

 **Me conto todo sobre su vida personal, creo que hasta me dijo más de lo que sabría cualquier reportero, me dijo que había tenido problemas con su novia, que había planes de rompimiento porque ella solo buscaba hacerse más famosa en estados unidos, también me conto que le gustaba mucho salir solo y hacer miles de locuras, como la vez que fue a Japón y pinto una pared con un mensaje a la paz asía la tierra y que hubiera menos guerra, en esa ocasión yo mire ese mural, le tome foto y lo subí a mi cuenta de Twitter, el me miro y me dijo que me seguiría…**

 **-Y…. a todo esto ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvadora?-Dijo Naruto haciendo una inclinación asía adelante, tal como si saludara a su princesa**

 **-Me… Me llamo… Hinata… Hinata Hyüga-Dije, mis mejillas ardían más que nunca, seguramente estaba sonrojada-Y ¿Qué es este lugar Naruto-Kun?**

 **-Ehh…-Me mira, algo sonrojado también, me da una pequeña sonrisa-Aquí daremos el concierto Only One Road**

 **-¿Aquí es?**

 **-Sí, ¿No eres de aquí verdad?**

 **-No… Soy de New York**

 **-Oh… pronto estaremos ahí-Dijo quitándose los lentes negros y se quita la gorra, mira su mochila y saca de ella algo-Toma, úsalos si quieres o véndelos…-Los tomo y él me regala una sonrisa**

 **-¿Qué son estos Naruto-Kun?-Lo miro, ambos estábamos sonrojado**

 **-Son… boletos VIP-Me dijo jugando con sus cabellos de la nuca-Con ellos… Puedes ir a vernos y… Bueno, ya sabes, convivir con nosotros-Dijo sin mirarme y sonrojado**

 **-Gra… Gracias Naruto-Kun-Dije regalándole una sonrisa, cerré los ojos para no mirarlo y no ponerme más nerviosa de lo común**

 **Se acercó a mí ya que pude percibir su aroma, abrí los ojos, él se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, estaba sonrojado, parecía tomate**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?-Dije asombrada**

 **-Amm… Yo… Yo… No lo sé-Dijo sonrojado-Yo solo desee hacerlo**

 **-No… te preocupes Naruto-Kun-Dije sonrojada**

 **-Entonces… ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?**

 **-Sí**

 **Naruto se vuelve a acercar a mí, me da un abrazo, si un abrazo. Me regalo una sonrisa, me dijo que se tenía que ir, yo asentí con la cabeza, estacione el auto bien y entre para poder escuchar a Only One Road.**

 **El concierto empezó, todo iba bien, o eso parecía estarlo hasta que…**

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado, quería darles una pequeña información:**

 _ **1.**_ **Eso de escribir novelas creadas o pensadas en NaruHina, nada mas no se me da, casi no se me ocurre nada, no se como es Hinata, solo se que es** **tímida y eso no da muchas ideas (Como se han dado cuenta) Pero hago lo mejor que puedo**

 _ **2.**_ __ **En esta historia no creo escribir Lemon (Yaoi si xD No se crean ni eso)**

 _ **3.**_ **No haré muy larga la historia, se me hace muy tedioso hacerlos leer demasiado**

 **Bueno esos son los cortes informativos por esta noche xD**

 **Los espero mañana, se pondra buena la cosa ahora sí**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Buenos a todos, les traigo aquí merangas el siguiente capitulo xD**

 **Sin más distracciones...**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo IV**

* * *

 **¡Naruto por favor toca el violín!-Empezó a gritar una de las fans de la banda-¡Toca algo Naruto por favor!**

 **-¡Que toque! ¡Que toque! ¡Que toque!-Empezaron a gritar las demás locas fans**

 **Naruto como todo buen artista, complació a sus fans o como dije antes "Locas fans", pidió que le dieran su violín y junto con él entro Sakura quien detrás de ella, traían un piano. Naruto se acerca a Sakura, quien se acomoda en la silla del piano, le dice al oído para que nadie pudiera escuchar, Sakura empieza a tocar Sadness and Sorrow, Naruto en seguida la acompaña con su violín, todos los que estábamos observando lo que sucedía nos quedamos callados, no sé si para poder admirar como Naruto y Sakura tocaban esa triste melodía o porque se nos hacía demasiado raro que Naruto, siendo el muchacho más carismático tocara una canción así.**

 **-*Naruto-Kun*-**

 **Algo en mi interior sabía que algo malo pasaba con él, lo había notado desde que nos topamos por accidente, estaba triste y no comprendía porque. Itachi y Sasuke que aún se encontraban en el escenario miraban a Naruto algo extrañados, hasta ellos se encontraban atónitos con lo que pasaba.**

 **El concierto termino después de esa canción, el manager de la banda anuncio quien tenía los pases VIP podríamos ir a los vestidores a convivir con Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi.**

 **Entre a los vestidores, todo estaba como me lo imagine, sé que tenía dinero para comprar uno de esos pases pero en verdad era demasiado timida como para acercarme a ellos, y eso sucedía en ese momento, mis nervios me ganaban.**

 **-Hey hola…-Me dijo Naruto-¿Te gusto el concierto Hinata-Chan?**

 **-Hi… ¿Hinata-Chan?**

 **-Sí, ya que tú me llamas Naruto-Kun, me dije… Mi mismo ¿Por qué no llamas a Hinata Hinata-Chan? Y por eso te llamo así ahora-Dijo regalándome una sonrisa**

 **-¿Por qué mientes Naruto-Kun?-Dije agachando mi cabeza y empecé a jugar con mis dedos de la mano**

 **-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Hinata-Chan?**

 **-La… La canción que tocaste junto con Sakura…-Dije sin mirarlo a un**

 **Él me toma de los hombros, con su mano toma mi barbilla, hace que lo mire, su miraba estaba sumamente triste**

 **-No es buen lugar para hablar de eso Hinata-Chan, te parece si nos escapamos-Dijo mirándome directamente**

 **-¿Escaparnos Naruto-Kun?-Dije sumamente sonrojada**

 **-Sí… o ¿No quieres Hinata-Chan?**

 **-Yo…-Mire sobre su hombro-¿Qué hay de tus fans?**

 **-Cierto…-Me suelta, se gira a ver a todas, se hace un poco para atrás sin mover sus pies-Hey, acabando con esto, nos vemos a fuera-Dijo guillándome un ojo y sonriéndome.**

 **Naruto se fue con sus fans, yo me quede ahí totalmente atónita, no sabía qué hacer, convivir con los demás de la banda o irme y esperar a Naruto afuera, opte por quedarme ahí y convivir con las demás fans.**

 **Hice más amigas y hasta me di cuenta de que no era una loca obsesionada con Naruto, que había muchas muchachas obsesionadas con Naruto, había personas que querían hasta secuestrarlo y casarse con él… Yo jamás habría dicho eso al respecto de Naruto.**

 **-Bien…-Dice Naruto al mirarme con las demás fans-Ha terminado la convivencia chicas-Ahora es momento de…-Pone su mano en mano, se rascaba su barbilla al que causaba picazón los pocos pelos que salían de ella.**

 **-Ahh…-Dijeron todas tristemente-¡No Naruto!**

 **-Lo sentimos señoritas, la convivencia ha terminado, Only One Road tiene que atender sus propios asuntos personales-Dijo su manager**

 **Todas las fans se fueron, yo me quede a un lado de Naruto**

 **-Usted también señorita, se tiene que retirar-Me dijo el manager**

 **-Ella no se ira Madara-Dijo Naruto-Hinata-Chan Hyüga, él es Madara, nuestro manager**

 **-¿Chan?-Dijo Madara arqueando una ceja-Bien, mucho gusto Hinata Hyüga, soy Madara Uchiha**

 **-Mucho gusto señor-Dije saludándolo amablemente**

 **-Bien, Madara, nos tenemos que ir, tenemos… Algo que hacer-Dijo Naruto tomándome de la mano para irnos de ahí**

 **-¡Pero Naruto!**

 **-¡Adiós Madara!**

 **-¡Esto no me gusta para nada Naruto!-Dijo Madara**

 **Naruto no te le tomo importancia, nos fuimos a un parque algo alejado de donde fue el concierto, esta vez él iba manejando.**

 **-¿Y Madara es?**

 **-Sí, es tío de Sasuke e Itachi, el vio nuestro potencial, él siempre nos grababa y un día dijo que nos subiría a internet, ahí fue donde todo el mundo se preguntaba ¿quién éramos?**

 **-Sí eso si lo sé, sé que gracias a ese video ustedes se hicieron muy famosos, que las televisoras los querían en su programa, que eran la sensación… Bueno… Son la sensación-Dije apenada**

 **-Je…-Rio nervioso-Gracias Hinata-Chan-Dijo poniendo su mano encima de mi mano que estaba cerca de la palanca de cambios, me miro y vio que estaba muy, muy sonrojada, la quita enseguida-Lo… Lamento-Dijo poniendo su mano en la palanca de cambios**

 **Llegamos a un parque, era ya un poco tarde, se miraba el atardecer, Naruto estaciono el auto**

 **-¿Te importaría si caminamos un poco?-Dijo Naruto**

 **-No, por mí mucho mejor Naruto-Kun**

 **No dijo más, apago el auto y salió rápidamente, me ayudo a abrir la puerta, baje… Naruto no se quitaba de al frente de mí, con su mano puesta en la puerta me evitaba el paso, no dejaba de mirarme; podía notar que su respiración se aceleraba cada que daba un paso así a mí**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun ¿Sucede algo?-Dije-*¡Por favor deja de mirarme así!***

 **-¿Ehh?... ¡Ah! Sí, estoy bien, es solo que…-Cambia completamente su rostro**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Dije tomando con mi mano su mejilla**

 **-Tengo muchos problemas Hinata-Chan-Me dijo tomando mi mano que aún estaba en la mejilla de él**

 **-¿Quieres hablar de eso?**

 **Naruto no me dijo nada, solo acento con la cabeza. Empezamos a caminar, Naruto me fue diciendo cada uno de los problemas que le preocupaban.**

 **Vaya que Naruto-Kun sí que tenía problemas, y yo quejándome de las tontas de mi clase y él preocupado por sus padres, por lo que pasa con su vida personal que desde que se volvió famoso ya no es nada personal, y ahora con que Sasuke y Sakura quieren dejar la banda, ya que tienen planes de alejarse de la fama y formar una familia, también me dijo que ya era definitiva su ruptura con la famosa modelo**

 **-Eso me tiene mal, no puedo con eso, apenas tengo 22 años y ya he pasado por miles de problemas que ningún mocoso de mi edad ha pasado-Dijo Naruto sentándose en una banca del parque**

 **-Naruto-Kun… Yo… Yo no sé qué decirte…-Dije sentándome a su lado**

 **-No digas nada Hinata-Chan, solo…**

 **-¿Solo que Naruto-Kun?-Dije jugando con mis dedos**

 **-¿Me podrías abrazar?-Dijo Naruto, no sabría decir con exactitud si lo dijo jugando para que el momento triste pasara o lo dijo el verdadero Naruto-Kun quien se moría por dentro**

 **-Claro Naruto-Kun… Tú… Siempre tendrás en mí una amiga a la cual podrás contar siempre-Dije y de inmediato lo abrace-¿Naruto-Kun?-Dije sin separarme de su cálido abrazo**

 **-¿Sí Hinata-Chan?**

 **-¿Te podría dar un consejo?-Al escuchar eso Naruto se separa de mí, toma mis manos**

 **-¡Claro Hinata-Chan!**

 **-Bueno… No sé qué problemas tengas con tus padres, pero son TUS PADRES, eso es más que suficiente para arreglar todo Naruto-Kun, el problema de Sasuke y Sakura… Bueno ellos tomaron su decisión, déjalos que hagan su vida, busca a alguien más que en verdad quiera salir adelante y toque bien los instrumentos que necesitan para la banda… Y… Sobre tu noviazgo con…**

 **-¡No!..-Dijo poniéndose de pie Naruto-¡Eso ni hablar! De eso ya ni quiero pensar, no hay solución, no hay vuelta atrás…-Dijo muy molesto**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun!...-Dije algo asombrada**

 **-Perdón Hinata-Chan… Pero es la verdad, mi noviazgo con Temarí ya está olvidado y además…-Se inca-Ni siquiera sé si de verdad es de Brasil, toda su estúpida vida está envuelta en mentiras… Y sobre lo de remplazar a Sasuke y a Sakura… No suena tan mala idea eh Hinata-Chan-Dijo regalándome una sonrisa que hacía que me tranquilizara-Y lo de mis padres, creo que pronto iré a verlos y arreglar todo**

 **-Eso me alegra Naruto-Kun-Dije poniéndome de pie**

 **Como Naruto estaba aun hincado, él hizo que me tropezara con una de sus piernas, caigo encima de él, estábamos muy cerquitas**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun-Dije, seguía encima de él, estaba más que roja, podía jurar que estaba roja como tomate**

 **-Lo… Lo lamento Hinata…-Dijo Naruto, igual de rojo como tomate**

 **-¡Pervertidos! ¡Búsquense un hotel!-Escuchamos a nuestro alrededor**

 **-¡Ya bésense!-Dijo alguien más**

 **-¿Ah?-Dijo Naruto quitando su vista de mí, nos levantamos los dos.**

* * *

 **Bueno criaturas, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Mañana les juro que habrá beso x3 o tal vez no o tal vez si, quien sabe xD**

 **Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo...**

 **He estando mirando de nuevo la serie de Naruto para saber más como es la personalidad de Hinata, por lo mientras habrá un pequeñín cambio de narración, ya que como no puse mucha atención a como era a ella...**

 **Así que creo que Naruto a partir de el capitulo de mañana narrara la historia, no agregare a más narradores, como lo hice en la otra historia.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, hasta mañana**

 **Psd: Les manda saludos mi hermano de 10 años que aveces se parece mucho a Naruto xD Y me inspira a escribir sobre él xD**


	5. Capitulo V

**¡Ya vine!**

 **Aquí** **les dejo el siguiente capitulo, como les dije al finalizar el capitulo pasado, en este Naruto es el que narra la historia**

 **Aclarando eso...**

 **Los dejo leer criaturas**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo V**

* * *

 **-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece!-Aclaro**

 **-Hay si como no-Dijo una señora algo chismosa por lo que podía ver-Ustedes dos se querían acá… Despedirse… ¡Pervertidos!**

 **La señora se retiró, al igual que los demás "Chismosos" que veían lo que sucedía en ese momento.**

 **-Lo… Lamento Hinata-Dije regresándome a ella-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-Sí…-Dijo sumamente roja**

 **No evite y me reí de ella, no de mala forma, sino de forma dulce.**

 **No entendí porque con ella me sentí así, de esa manera que con nadie más había sentido. De la nada mi celular empieza a sonar, me disculpe con Hinata-Chan y ella, mire la pantalla del celular, era Sasuke**

 **-¡Hey! Hola Sasuke ¿Qué necesitas?**

 **-Hola Naruto-Kun….-Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de una mujer-¿Sakura eres tú?**

 **-¡Claro tonto! ¿Quién más?**

 **-Bueno… Pensé que era Karin, la amante de Sasuke-Kun-Dije bromeando**

 **-¡Maldito Dobe! ¡Me las pagaras Naruto Uzumaki!-Dijo molesta Sakura, ya no pude contener mi risa**

 **-Tranquila Sakura-Chan…-Dije riéndome, tal vez Hinata me miraba con cara de "QUE EXTRAÑO ERES"-Solo bromeaba, ya sabía que eras tú…-Limpie una pequeña lagrimita-¿Qué necesitabas?**

 **-Dime que no se te olvido Uzumaki…**

 **-¿Olvidar que cosa?**

 **-¡La fiesta estúpido!-Grito Sakura una vez más enojada**

 **-Oh…. La fiesta-Mire a Hinata-¿Puedo llevar a una invitada?**

 **-¿Es tu novia? ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? ¿Es linda? ¿Llevan mucho? ¿No se parece a Karin verdad? ¿Ya la conoce Sasuke-Kun? ¿Itachi sabe?...-Da un pequeño respiro-¿Madara ya la conoció? ¡Qué**

 **kawai!**

 **-Amm… No, llevamos solo una noche que por cierto es esta, sí es muy linda, no la conocí apenas hoy, ¡Nada que ver con ella!, no la conoce, no sabe nada y Madara… si ya la vio pero no sabe nada más que su nombre…-Tome un poco de aire**

 **A veces Sakura era muy preguntona, no me molestaba mucho, solo que era algo fastidioso responder a tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, le dije que en un par de segundos estaríamos ahí y que se la presentaría a ella primero que a todos, también aclare que no era mi novio, no por ahora claro.**

 **-Amm… ¿Hinata-Chan?...**

 **-¿Sí Naruto-Kun?**

 **-¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta privaba conmigo?**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun!**

 **-¡Tranquila! No es lo que piensas, irán Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi y varios amigos nuestros.**

 **Ella acepto, nos dirigimos una vez más al auto, nos fuimos todo el camino serios ante lo sucedido en el parque, era en verdad algo penoso.**

 **-Hinata… Yo me quería disculpar por lo que paso en el parque…-Dije quitando un momento la vista del camino**

 **-No te preocupes Naruto-Kun-Me dijo dulcemente como siempre lo hacía**

 **-Es que, esa viejita chismosa… No dejo que le explicara las cosas…-Dije molesto, pero al parecer a Hinata-Chan le causaba gracias**

 **-Descuida Naruto-Kun, sé que no era lo que pensaba esa "Viejita Chismosa"-Dijo riendo aún más**

 **No hable más del tema. En unos segundos llegamos a la casa de… Bueno no se de quien, solo sé que era momento de una ¡Fiesta!, baje en seguida para poder abrirle la puerta a Hinata-Chan, ella algo nerviosa me mira, ya habíamos estado en esa situación antes, en el parque.**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata-Chan algo nerviosa**

 **-Lo… Lo lamento Hinata-Chan….-Me acerque más a ella-Pero… Algo dentro de mí me… Me dice que…**

 **No aguante más, tome su quijada, me acerque a ella, sus labios, sus labios era mi meta, quería saber el sabor de esos labios rojos, no aguante, no resistí, quería besarla…**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Hasta que llegas Dobe!-Nos grita alguien detrás de nosotros**

 **-¿Ahh?-Volteé a ver quién era, como me lo suponía era…-¡Hey! Sakura, sí ya… llegamos**

 **-¡Hay por dios! Díganme que no interrumpí nada-Dijo algo asombrada**

 **-Estem… *¡Sí! ¡Interrumpiste como siempre!* ¡No! ¡No! Para nada-Dije entre dientes**

 **-Bueno… Pasen los dos-Dijo amablemente Sakura**

 **-¿Vamos Hinata-Chan?-Dije tomando su mano**

 **-Sí Naruto-Kun**

 **-¡Hay pero que lindoss!-Dijo Sakura bromeando**

 **Entramos a la fiesta, había mucha gente y entre ellos estaba Sasuke e Itachi, me acerque a ellos junto con Hinata**

 **-¡Hasta que llegas baka!-Dijo Sasuke**

 **-Sí, ya hasta me quería ir**

 **-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Ya llego el rey de la fiesta**

 **-¡Hey rey de la fiesta!-Me dijo Sakura algo enojada-Que no se te olvide que traes invitada**

 **-¡Uyyy! Naruto quien te viera eh-Dijo Itachi golpeando a Sasuke con su codo**

 **-Sí Naruto, ¿No nos la vas a presentar Dobe?**

 **-¿Ahh?...-Busque a Hinata, ella se había quedado atrás, en la entrada para ser exacta-Vengo en un momento…**

 **Fui hasta donde estaba Hinata-Chan**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le dije al ver su rostro**

 **-Sí… No…-Dijo algo aterrada**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Cómo está eso?**

 **-Lo… Lo que pasa es que… Yo nunca había venido a una fiesta…-Dijo apenada**

 **-Tranquila Hinata-Chan… ¿Si quieres nos vamos?**

 **-No Naruto-Kun, esta es tu vida, tu quédate a disfrutar con tus amigos**

 **Hinata da unos cuantos pasos asía afuera, la tomo de la mano, hago que se acerque a mí**

 **-Si tú te vas… Igual yo Hinata-Chan, yo estoy mucho mejor a tu lado-Dije poniendo su mano en donde se encontraba mi corazón**

 **-¿Ya se van Naruto-Kun?-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Oh… Mira Sakura, ella es Hinata Hyüga**

 **-Hay es un placer Hinata, soy Sakura Haruno**

 **-Y pronto de Uchiha-Dijo Sasuke atrás de ella-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y él es mi hermano Itachi**

 **-Mucho gusto Hinata**

 **-Ho… Hoo… Hola-Dijo nerviosa**

 **-¡Hay descuida Hinata! No son malos, sé que tienen cara de tigres feroces, pero en realidad son unos gatitos muy lindos-Dijo Sakura bromeando**

 **-¡Oye!-Gritaron Sasuke e Itachi juntos**

 **La fiesta estuvo estupenda, Hinata y Sakura se hicieron grandes amigas después de que le dije Hinata me había convencido de que aceptara su renuncia a la banda a pesar de que no me hacía muy feliz esa decisión y que buscaría su remplazo.**

 **Después de una lagar noche, llevo a Hinata a su hotel, me despido con un dulce beso en la mejilla aunque en mi interior quería besarla esa misma noche, pero sabía muy bien que ella, aunque me doliera aceptar, era una de mis fans y ella no era de ese sitio.**

 **Me fui a mi hotel, que desde donde se quedaba Hinata, él mío se encontraba casi al otro lado. Pedí mi llave en recepción, al parecer dormiría con Sasuke, obvio el en su cama y yo en la mía, al parecer "los tortolos" aún no se ponían dormir juntos así que me aventaron al Teme a mí.**

 **Entre al cuarto, Sasuke se encontraba en el balcón mirando a las fans que gritaban por nosotros.**

 **-Hey… Hasta que llegas Dobe, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando Madara-Dijo Sasuke, traía un trago en su mano-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de una fans? Claro antes de que te enamoraras de Sakura…**

 **-¿Te enamoraste cierto Naruto?**

* * *

 **Bueno... Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo.**

 **Podre de Naruto y Hinata, no los dejan besarse a gusto xD**

 **Bueno a mi opinión, ya esta tomando forma, ya hay mas acercamiento a pesar de que se conocen mu poquito.**

 **Bueno hasta mañana criaturas del Yisus**


	6. Capitulo VI

**¡He llegado!**

 **Los dejo leer el siguiente capitulo**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo VI**

* * *

 **-¿Te enamoraste cierto Naruto?**

 **-Sí, me enamore de Hinata Teme-Dije mientras me iba al balcón junto con Sasuke**

 **-Pero ella no es tu fans o ¿Sí?-Se sienta en la mesa que se encontraba ahí**

 **-Lamentablemente sí Teme**

 **Escuchamos como la puerta se abre, era Madara, estaba muy furioso y lo note en su rostro**

 **-Necesitamos hablar Naruto Uzumaki-Me dijo Madara entrando y parándose al frente de mí**

 **Me levante, odiaba que me hablara así, como si fuera un perro de la calle y que él fuera quien me había echado de su casa.**

 **-Me voy para que hablen…-Dijo Sasuke dejando su trago a medio tomar en la mesa que se encontraba ahí**

 **Madara no me quitaba la vista encima, espero a que Sasuke se fuera y de tras de él cerrara la puerta.**

 **-¡¿Qué te traes con esa muchacha Naruto?!-Dijo Madara molesto**

 **-Eso es algo que a ti no te debe de importar-Dije serio, volví a sentarme**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo rodeando la mesa y sentándose donde antes estaba Sasuke-Si no lo recuerdas soy tu manager Naruto… Tu firmast…**

 **-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!...-Me puse de pie una vez más, puse mis manos en la mesa apoyando mi peso sobre ellas-No me lo tienes que recordar, recuerdo ese maldito momento que lo hice…**

 **-¡Bien! ¡Tráiganle un dulce al bebé de mami!-Dijo aplaudiendo**

 **-Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Hinata Madara?**

 **-Bueno Naruto…-Se para, se va asía el barandal, dándome la espalda-¿Nunca te dijeron que debes de leer las letras pequeñas de los contratos Naruto?**

 **-¿Qué? ¡¿A qué te refieres Madara?!-Dije tragando saliva ante aquella pregunta extraña**

 **-Bien…-Saca de su sacó un papel doblado, lo extiende-Si lees bien, aquí dice muy bien que no te puedes enamorar de nadie, te la pase con la novelo, pero con esa… muchachita… Bueno digamos que no es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡Ah sí!... ¡No es la indicada para ti! Esa mocosa solo quiere fama, solo te busca para eso, solo quiere enredarte con su "dulzura", quiere meterse en tu cama, tal vez hasta embarazarse para que ¡Tú! Te quedes con ella**

 **No sé cómo demonios llegue tan rápido hasta donde se encontraba él, por un poco más y podría jurar que lo aventaría de la suite para que callera al suelo y muriera en ese mismo instante**

 **-¡NO-TE-VOY-A-PERMITIR-QUE-HABLES-ASÍ-DE-ELLA-MADARA!-Dije casi ahorcándolo con el barandal**

 **-Vamos…-Intenta zafarse, no lo consigue, solo hace que ponga más fuerza-Naruto, no te… atreverías…-Dijo, casi retándome**

 **Me tranquilice un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para soltarlo, pero al momento que deje de poner fuerza él consigue zafarse, se acomoda su sacó y su corbata se la afloja**

 **-No te quiero cerca de ella Naruto, ¿Me escuchaste?**

 **-No Madara, no hare lo que me pides-Dije molesto**

 **-Bien… Si no lo haces… Puede que le suceda algo… Y muy malo Naruto…**

 **Madara se retiró, si antes quería que le pasara algo o que lo mataran, ahora deseo matarlo yo con mis propias manos. Sasuke entro, yo no pude contener mi rabia, Sasuke evito que saliera, pero no lo logro**

 **-¡Hey Madara!-Dije corriendo asía él**

 **Él volteo, yo lo golpe en la cara con fuerza, luego al agacharse lo golpe una vez más en el estómago, si antes lo hice con fuerza, este lo hice con mucha más, ya que escupió sangre al instante. Al mirarlo en el suelo, lo levante de un solo jalón**

 **-Tú te atreves a tocar a Hinata… Y yo te juro que te mato Madara… ¡¿Me escuchaste?!-Dije soltándolo, este cayó al suelo como un costal de papa.**

 **Al día siguiente, no me sentía mal por lo que había hecho, mucho menos temía que Madara le hiciera algo a Hinata ya que ella ya debe de encontrarse en su casa a salvo y además estaba bajo amenaza Madara, al igual que yo al acercarme a ella, Sasuke al despertar siempre prende la televisión para ver las noticias y ni las miraba, solo lo hacía para que hubiera ruido en la habitación**

 **-¡Les tengo un notición!-Dijo una de las conductoras**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Cuenta!-Dijo otra de las conductoras, nada chismosa como podía ver**

 **-Pues hay un nuevo romance floreciendo…-Subí un poco el volumen, ya que había un ruido extraño afuera-Se trata de nada más y nada menos que de nuestro Uzumaki… Sí de Naruto Uzumaki, quien ayer fue grabado en un parque con una linda jovencita, ambos se miraban muy enamorados, caminaban muy juntitos, él le abría la puerta del coche que al parecer uno de los dos rento…**

 **-Tal vez para que nadie lo siguiera-Dijo la otra conductora**

 **-Así parece, pero nuestros reporteros lo reconocieron de inmediato, la identidad de esta joven está en anonimato aun, ya que ni el propio Naruto ha confesado de quien se trata su nuevo romance, pero la verdad espero que ese amor dure ya que no duro ni un año con esta modelo de Brasil…**

 **-Hay sí, a tan solo un par de días que ambos publicaron en sus redes el rompimiento, Naruto ya encontró quien repare su corazoncito…**

 **-¡Muchas felicidades Naruto! Y espero que pronto nos digas ¿Quién es la dueña de tu kokoro?**

 **Apague la televisión, estaba más que furioso, ya tenía problemas con Madara por presentarle a Hinata, no me imagino como se va aponer cuando vea ese estúpido reportaje, ahora si aria algo contra Hinata si yo seguía insistiendo con ella, lo mejor era alejarme para siempre u olvidarla.**

 **-Creo que tendrás que aclarar eso Naruto-Dijo Itachi, entrando a la habitación-¿Quieres que le diga a Madara que haga una conferencia?**

 **-Creo que no será necesario Dobe…-Dijo Sasuke al mirar por el balcón**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dije**

 **-Pues… Desde aquí se ven todas nuestras fans, y varios reporteros, tal vez estén aquí para eso, ¿Bajaras a aclarar el mal entendido?-Dijo tomándose su café**

 **-Lo are, ahorra y aquí mismo-Dije parándome y respirando hondo**

 **Me vestí adecuadamente, baje lo más rápido que pude, tenía que aclarar eso lo más rápido antes de que Madara se diera cuenta y le hiciera algo a Hinata. Llegue mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca, los reporteros me vieron y de inmediato se lanzaron así a mí**

 **-Naruto… ¿Cómo te sientes con tu nuevo romance?**

 **-¿Qué edad tiene?**

 **-¿Desde cuando salen?**

 **-¿Engañabas a Temarí, tu ex novia con esa joven?**

 **-¿Es una de tus fans?**

 **-¿Te entiendes con ella?**

 **-¿Cómo se llama?**

 **-¿De dónde es?**

 **-¿La conoces desde hace mucho?**

 **Me atacaban, todas esas preguntas tenían respuesta, pero no estaba ahí para responder eso, solo tengo una pregunta y una respuesta en mente**

 **-¿Es tu novia?-Dijo una reportera, esa es la pregunta que esperaba**

 **-Ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga, la conozco hace poco, pero nos llevamos muy bien, ella no tiene nada que ver con mi rompimiento con Temarí, ese noviazgo ya está más que muerto, ella se los aclaro en sus redes sociales y hasta se los dijo a ustedes… Creo que ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que ahora vengan e inventen un romance que ni es y ni existirá, estoy bien por ahora…**

 **Me retire del lugar, me disculpe con los reporteros ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y seguir con la gira de Only One Road.**

 **En mi interior rezaba porque Madara si ya estaba enterado viera lo que aclare, que no le hiciera nada a Hinata, porque no me lo perdonaría si a ella le pasara algo.**

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo**

 **Mañana subo el otro x3**

 **Pobre de Naruto, él no queria decir eso y mucho menos dejar de mirar a Hinata :C Pero bueno si no hay cosas así no hay historia**

 **Que pasen una linda noche criaturas**


	7. Capitulo VII

**¡Ando depre!**

 **Haha lo notaran ya por lo que he escrito xC**

 **Pero saben que una que se enamora de lo que hace no los deja esperando, así que les traigo un buen capitulo, ya esta agarrando forma la historia**

 **En verdad muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para poder leer mis historias todas locas**

 **Bueno...**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo VII**

* * *

 **Llegue a mi casa, la sirvienta me había informado que nadie estaba en casa, le pedí que si me podía traer un vaso de jugo, me senté en la sala de estar, prendí la televisión y había un reportaje, se trataba de Naruto**

 **-Naruto… ¿Cómo te sientes con tu nuevo romance?**

 **-¿Qué edad tiene?**

 **-¿Desde cuando salen?**

 **-¿Engañabas a Temarí, tu ex novia con esa joven?**

 **-¿Es una de tus fans?**

 **-¿Te entiendes con ella?**

 **-¿Cómo se llama?**

 **-¿De dónde es?**

 **-¿La conoces desde hace mucho?**

 **-¿Es tu novia?**

 **-Ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga, la conozco hace poco, pero nos llevamos muy bien, ella no tiene nada que ver con mi rompimiento con Temarí, ese noviazgo ya está más que muerto, ella se los aclaro en sus redes sociales y hasta se los dijo a ustedes… Creo que ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que ahora vengan e inventen un romance que ni es y ni existirá, estoy bien por ahora…**

 **-Bien amigos, esto es lo que ha aclarado Naruto sobre esta joven con quien ayer al finalizar su concierto fue visto en un parque de la ciudad-Mire que mostraban varias fotos de nosotros dos en el parque**

 **Estaba devastada, no podía creer que Naruto hubiera dicho eso, que después de que dos veces intento besarme a él le diera igual, que estaba bien solo como había dicho. Apague la televisión, subí a mi habitación.**

 **-*¿Cómo Naruto pudo decir eso? No lo puedo creer, después de que intento besarme más de una vez, después de que me abriera su corazón y me dijera los problemas que lo atormentaban…*-Me dije a mi misma, me senté al borde de la ventana, miraba como pasaban la gente con sus víveres, con sus parejas, niños o ansíanos**

 **-¡Hinata-Chan! ¡Hinata-Chan!-Mire asía abajo, se trataba de Kiba quien venía corriendo a tropezones-¡Al fin estas aquí!**

 **-¿Qué necesitas Kiba-Kun?-Dije tristemente**

 **-¿Ah? ¿Sucede algo Hinata-Chan?... ¿Puedes bajar?**

 **No dije nada, asentí con la cabeza y enseguida baje, no con ansias, baje con flojera las escaleras, llegue a la puerta, ahí estaba Kiba esperándome, no aguante y lo abrace**

 **-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-Me pregunta Kiba algo preocupado**

 **-No nada Kiba-Kun, es solo que… Ya extrañaba verte-Dije sonriendo**

 **-¿Pero solo te fuiste un día Hinata-Chan?**

 **-Lo sé, pero aun así te extrañe Kiba-Kun-Dije sonriendo apenada**

 **Kiba me invito a dar un paseo ya que nuestros padres estaban ocupados trabajando. Nuestros padres se había hecho socios hace mucho tiempo, mi padre planeaba mi boda con Kiba antes de que yo naciera, mi madre no lo permitió, si no fuera por ella yo ahora estuviera casada con Kiba… Tal vez hasta sería feliz con él y nada de lo que paso con Naruto-Kun hubiera pasado… No era el momento de pensar en… Naruto, estaba con alguien que si me demostraba que me quería y que haría cualquier cosa por estar conmigo…. Era momento de dejar de ir a todos los conciertos de Na… Only One Road, era momento de ver a Naruto como lo que en realidad es, un artista más.**

 **-Hinata…-Dijo Kiba interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y lo agradezco-No comprendo que es lo que sucede contigo, pero…-Kiba hace un extraño movimiento, se inca-Hinata Hyüga… Te… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-Dijo hincado, tomando de mi mano, algo sonrojado**

 **-¡Kiba!... Yo…. *Es lo mejor Hinata, así deseo tu padre que fueran las cosas* Yo… Sí acepto Kiba-Al decir eso Kiba se para enseguida**

 **-¡Cielos Hinata-Chan! Te juro que te hare la muchacha más feliz del universo, que… Que nunca te voy a dejar, que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando más me necesites**

 **Kiba me abraza, me da un pequeño beso en mi mejilla… Yo honestamente, no sabía si había hecho lo mejor, pero sabía que si Kiba seguiría por el camino que lleva ahora, me podre enamorar de él, así como lo hice con Naruto.**

 _ **Hinata se va con Kiba, ella no estaba convencida de que esa relación durará demasiado tiempo, Kiba estaba apresurando las cosas ya que quería pedirle permiso al padre de Hinata para ser novios y así dar el siguiente paso, una boda; Naruto por lo tanto, luchaba con Madara para que él no le hiciera ningún daño a Hinata, él había sacrificado el único sentimiento verdadero que le quedaba, el amor o cariño que sentía por ella, lo hacía para poderla salvar. Tanto como Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi, habían notado el cambio brusco de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron hablar con él, a pesar de lo que les diría Madara.**_

 **–Naruto… Quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedo?-Me dice Sakura, ella toma asiento a un lado mío, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme como un estúpido**

 **-¿Qué necesitas Sakura?-Dije serio, ya sabía para que quería hablar**

 **-Solo ocupo… Ocupamos hablar contigo-Dijo mirando a Sasuke, él mostraba su cara seria, algo no extraño de él**

 **-¿De qué?-Volví a decir serio**

 **-Sobre ti… Sobre Hi…-La interrumpí al ponerme de pie de golpe**

 **-¡Ya les he dicho que no deseo hablar de eso!-Sakura hizo que me volviera a sentar y lo hoce-*Sakura ni mucho menos Sasuke saben lo que en realidad paso aquella noche*-Yo les había inventado que Madara no me dejaba descansar, que me pedía canción, tras canción, que ese era el motivo por el cual estaba tan estresado y con problemas para dormir**

 **-Naruto, dinos la verdad… Sabemos que no es por lo que tú nos dijiste que golpeaste a mi tío-Dijo Sasuke sentándose en la mesa de la estancia, al frente de Sakura, ella toma su mano y la mía**

 **-Ustedes dos son los mejores amigos, nunca se había ocultado cosas… Naruto sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros dos…**

 **Me separo de las manos de Sakura, me pongo de pie una vez más, esta vez me hice para atrás un poco**

 **-¡No! Ustedes no están para mí, no puedo confiar en nadie, ¡Ustedes!...-Tome aire-Ustedes están planeando dejar la banda, no solo por que quieran planear una vida lejos de este mundo tan hostil, sino que huyen de alguien y ese alguien es Madara, ¡Ese estúpido! "Él tío perfecto" "Él manager perfecto" ¡Si cómo no!... ¿Acaso creen que Itachi dejo aquella novia por su propia cuenta? ¡No! ¡Fue TÚ tío Sasuke!...-Fui asía la puerta, la abrí-No te ciegues Sasuke, porque podrías acabar como Itachi… Por esa razón deseo que ustedes sean felices…-Salí de la habitación**

 **-Naruto…-Me detiene Sakura**

 **-Lo mismo te digo a ti, se feliz, busca a Hinata-Chan, ella no se merece lo que le estás haciendo…**

 **-A ella se le nota que en verdad le gusta tu compañía… No seas menso dobe… Búscala, que importa lo que te diga Madara, si en verdad la quieres… Pelea, pero a lado de ella Naruto…-Me dijo Sasuke**

 **Ambos tenían razón, si tanto decía querer a Hinata no tenía que alejarla, ella era quien me hacía más fuerte todo ese tiempo. Acepte de ir a buscarla, estaba decidido a quedarme con ella a luchar por lo que yo creía que era amor, Sasuke tenía un amigo que trabajaba en la policía, él me podría dar información sobre Hinata**

 **-Bien, vine lo más rápido que puede Sasuke…-Dijo el muchacho, que al parecer era el amigo de Sasuke-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?**

 **-Bueno…-Me mira-No soy yo el que necesita tu ayuda Deidara**

 **-¿Entonces?-Dijo sorprendido**

 **-Es él…-Me apunta-Él es Naruto Uzumaki… Necesita que encuentres a su amor verdadero…-Dijo bromeando Sasuke**

 **-Bien, ¿Me puedes proporcionar algún dato, nombre, seña en particular, carro, domicilio?**

 **-Solo se su nombre, es Hinata Hyüga**

 **-¡Uh! Un Hyüga eh-Dijo sentándose y sacando su laptop-Bien, eso no será tan difícil como pensé, será como… quitarle un dulce a un bebé-Dijo riendo**

 **De la nada empieza a escribir miles de códigos, no sabía explicar cómo eran, solo note que después de unos numeritos puso el nombre de Hinata**

 **-¡Bien!...-Dijo poniéndose de pie-Tengo todos los datos de ella, sé que come, a qué hora, con quien sale siempre, quienes son sus amigos y enemigos, se dónde vive, la colonia, el numero…. ¡Todo! ¿Qué deseas saber Naruto?**

 **-Solo quiere saber en dónde vive Deidara**

 **-¡Bien!... Vive en New York, en la colonia más lujosa que hay en esa ciudad, su número o mejor dicho dirección es NY A1402, podría llevarte un taxi hasta allá, solo tendrás que decir el nombre de quien vas a visitar**

 **No aguante más, salí corriendo para arreglar mi muda de ropa, no me despedí de nadie, mucho menos de Madara, solo quería encontrar a Hinata y decirle que la amo, que la amo como nunca ame a alguien.**

 **Había llegado, estaba en la cuidad de New York, el aeropuerto estaba llenísimo, varios fans se me acercaron y me pidieron fotos y autógrafos, no me podía negar. Después de varias horas de esperar a que un maldito taxi se dignara a prestar su servicio, me decidí de ir por mi propia pata, estaba dispuesto a encontrar ese mismo día a Hinata.**

 **Solo había caminado unas cuantas cuadras del aeropuerto cuando un maldito taxi se estaciona al frente de mí**

 **-¿A dónde lo llevo joven?-Me pregunto el taxista**

 **-¿Sabe en qué colonia queda esta dirección?-Le di un pequeño papel donde traía apuntada la dirección de Hinata**

 **-¡Ah! NY A1402…. ¡Claro! Súbase, en menos de unos segundos lo llevo ahí joven**

 **De inmediato me subí al taxi, mi corazón latía más rápido que cuando me tomaba más de 4 tazas de café bien cargado. El taxista iba demasiado rápido, me decía que en unos minutos llegaríamos pero siempre se paraba por algún semáforo o por millones de autos.**

 **-¿Sabe quien vive ahí joven?-Me dice el taxista mirándome por el espejo retrovisor**

 **-Sí, vive… una amiga**

 **-¡Ah! Qué bueno porque ahí no dejan pasar a nadie que no conozca a al menos a un habitante de esa colonia**

 **-¿Es de ricos cierto?**

 **-Así es joven, esa es la colonia más protegida de aquí, ahí viven los empresarios, los que tienen un buen negocio pues…**

 **-Comprendo, no se preocupe-Dije**

 **EN menos de unos segundos estábamos parados al frente de la entrada de la colonia donde vivía Hinata**

 **-¿Qué necesita?-Dijo uno señor que parecía que era de la seguridad de ese lugar**

 **-Vengo en busca de la señorita Hinata Hyüga**

 **-¿Qué es de ella?**

 **-Soy su amigo, vengo de visita**

 **-¿Desde dónde viene señor?**

 **-*¿Señor?* Ah vengo desde Canadá**

 **-¿Y a que se especializa?**

 **-Soy cantante, de Only One Road**

 **-Bien, puede pasar, el taxista solo entra y sale, no lo puede esperar adentro-Dijo enojado el señor**

 **-*Vaya hasta que se acabó el interrogatorio maldito ancianito loco***

 **Llegue, baje y le pague al taxista. Contemple la casa, era enorme, más enorme en la que vive Madara que con nuestro dinero se la compro, oí risas en la parte de alado, donde se encontraba un jardín, se me hacían conocidas esas pequeñas risas**

 **-*¡Hinata!*-Grito mi corazón**

 **No lo pensé más, agarre mi mochila y fui asía donde se encontraban esas personas riendo, mire a Hinata riendo, pero no se encontraba sala, estaba con un joven, este la tomaba de la mano, jugaban con un pequeño perro. Pude sentir como mi corazón se llenaba de odio así ese tipo, aun sin conocerlo ya lo odiaba, creo que hasta mucho más que a Madara. No lo pensé ni dos veces, estaba decidido a acercarme a ella, puse mi mochila en el suelo para poder correr sin hacer ruido, tuve la oportunidad ya que aquel estúpido le dio la espalda, fue donde actué**

 **-¿Adivina quién soy?-Dije tapándole los ojos y hablándole al oído**

 **-Na… Na… Naru… Naruto-Dijo Hinata tomando mis manos**

 **Quite mis manos, ella se da la vuelta me mira, estaba muy sonrojada, al parecer no podía creer que yo estuviera ahí, al frente de ella…**

 **-¿Quién es este Hinata-Chan?-Dijo el sujeto que se encontraba con ella, ella se voltea, dándome la espalda a mí**

 **-Kiba-Kun… Él es… Solo un amigo-Dijo mirando asía abajo**

 **-*¿Hinata-Chan, Kiba-Kun?***

 **-Mucho gusto…-Dijo el "Kiba-Kun" dándome la mano-Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, y ¿Tú eres?**

 **-Naruto Uzumaki…-Dije dándole un fuerte apretón-¿Qué eres de Hinata?-Dije sin siquiera pensarlo**

 **-Na… Naruto...-Dijo Hinata, no sonrojada, sino triste…**

 **-Soy su novio…-Dijo el sujeto, solté su mano de inmediato-¿Dime tienes donde quedarte?-Dijo después**

 **-N… Sí, estoy de gira con mi banda**

 **-¿Banda?**

 **-Sí….-Interrumpe Hinata-Naruto es el vocalista de… Only One Road**

 **-¡Oye! ¿Esa no es la banda que tanto te gusta a ti cariño?**

 **Cada vez que miraba como "Kiba" se acercaba a Hinata me hervía la sangre, tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero soy un buen perdedor.**

 **-Sí, así es Kiba-Kun-Respondió Hinata sonrojada**

 **-Lo siento, yo solo pasaba para saluda Hinata, me retiro, con permiso Hinata y…-Trague salida-Kiba, fue un gusto conocerte**

 **Tome mi mochila y me retire de ahí, estaba a punto de dejar la casa de Hinata atrás cuando de repente escucho que alguien me grita, era Hinata**

 **-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?-Dije al verla algo agitada**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto-Kun?-Dijo ya recuperando su aliento**

 **-Ya lo dije Hinata…-Dije serio**

 **-No Naruto-Kun…**

 **-Deja de decirme así Hinata, tú y yo no somos… nada cercanos, ni siquiera sé qué demonios hago aquí… Yo debería de estar en Canadá con Sasuke y Sakura planeando su boda, no aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo…**

 **-¿Cómo que perdiendo tu tiempo Naruto?**

 **-Hinata…-Tomo un poco de su largo cabello-Yo… Perdí-Dije, me retire lo más rápido de ahí-*¡No mires asía atrás, no mires asía atrás, no mires asía atrás Naruto! Tienes que dejarla ser feliz con… Kiba***

 **Me fui lo más lejos que podía de la colonia donde viva Hinata, alquile un departamento, algo pequeño a comparación de los demás que ya estaba acostumbrado, saque mi poca ropa que traía en la mochila, mire mi celular, tenía 100 llamadas perdidas de Sakura y 2 de Sasuke… Decidí marcarles**

 **-*De seguro están pre… De seguro está preocupada Sakura***

 **-¡Dobe! Hasta que te dignas a contestar, ¡¿Qué te crees maldito Naruto?!-Empezó a gritonearme Sakura**

 **-Hola Sakura, estoy muy bien, y ¿Tu?**

 **-Lo lamento Naruto, pero estábamos muy preocupados por ti…-A lo lejos escuche a Sasuke decir "YO NO"-¿Cómo te fue con Hinata? ¿Son novios oficiales? ¿Le diste un ramo de rosas rojas? ¿Te hincaste?...-La detuve antes de que me agarrara a llorar como niño pequeño**

 **-Sakura… Yo… No puede decirle nada**

 **-Naruto… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Sasuke, al parecer estaba en alta voz, Sasuke como mi gran amigo que era sabía que algo me pasaba**

 **-No Sasuke, ella… Ella ya hizo su vida, ya es feliz con alguien más…-No pude contener más mi voz se escuchaba cortante**

 **-Naruto-Kun… Yo lo lamento tanto**

 **-No lo lamentes Sakura, eso era de esperarse, la niñita rica se cansó de que su estúpido artista no se fijara en ella y busco a otro…**

 **-¡Naruto no te atrevas a hablar así de Hinata! Algo ha de haber pasado…-Se oye como alguien le quita el teléfono de la mano**

 **-Naruto… Se que estas mal, que estas al borde de la locura, que lo único que quieres es regresarte a Canadá… Pero no lo hagas, Madara está más que furioso porque te fuiste en busca de Hinata, te propongo que te quedes ahí por unos días, nosotros… Sakura, Itachi y yo, te alcanzaremos y estaremos contigo en todo momento, ¡Es más! Quédate allá, haremos un último concierto, nosotros cuatro, sin la presencia de Madara… ¿Qué dices?**

 **Lo debo de admitir, era una buena idea, pero con la simple idea de que si llegara a salir a la calle me podría encontrar con ella, besándose o muy feliz con su nuevo amor. No le dije nada de eso a Sasuke, no quería mostrarles que estaba peor de lo que ellos pensaban, no, ellos necesitaban que al menos uno estuviera bien, que los apoyara en su boda a escondidas de Madara y de los reporteros.**

 **-Está bien Sasuke…-Dije nada convencido-Aquí los veo dentro de unos días.**

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado, la verdad no me gusta escribir cuando mal en mis asuntos personales, pero la verdad no me gusta dejar algo a medias, así que les cumplo (Al menos lo trato)**

 **Ammm lo que esta escrito _Así_ es narrado por una tercera persona, este no es un personaje de la novela para aclarar, fue algo que lo tuve que poner para poder pasar de lo que hacia Hinata a lo que hacia Naruto, espero que solo sea una vez que lo utilice, pero si lo vuelvo hacer, los que me vayan siguen comprenderán el porque.**

 **Bueno espero mañana no estar fuera de casa y así poder actualizar la historia y subir capitulo.**

 _ **Un pequeño aviso:**_

 **El luenes 8 de Agosto entro a la preparatoria, lo se ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, saldré a las 11, así que llegando a mi casa de inmediato actualizare capitulo para que no se preocupen si no subo de repente...**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, buenas madrugadas xD**

 **Los quiero criaturas**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**He venido de nuevo, pido una disculpa por no haber podido subir capitulo el día de ayer, pero mañana entro a clases y estaba buscando todo lo necesario para entrar**

 **¡No quiero ir!**

 **Ya que antes entraba a las 10 y ahora entrare a las 8... xC**

 **Bueno sin más** **distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo VIII**

* * *

 **Los días se me hicieron eternos, las noches igual, lo único que podía hacer era poder componer, componer una canción y dedicársela aquella mujer que me había roto el corazón, solo eso quedaba por hacer.**

 **Sasuke y Sakura había quedado en venir en varias semanas, ya llevo esperándolos hace meses… Empieza a sonar mi celular**

 **-¿Naruto-Kun eres tú?**

 **-Amm… Sí, él habla-Dije sin siquiera saber quién hablaba del otro lado**

 **-¡Vaya! Hasta que puedo escucharte bien Dobe…-Sí, era Sakura-Solo quería decirte que ya estamos a punto de llegar a New York, ¿Crees poder venir por nosotros?**

 **-¡Ahh! Sí, sí, voy a hora mismo-Dije saliendo corriendo del apartamento**

 **Baje a la recepción, le dije a la señorita que si podía subir a mi apartamento para que recogiera un poco el desastre que tenía ahí y si me podía apartar un cuarto para dos, ella amablemente acepto. Le pedí a un taxista que apenas se acababa de desocupar que si me podía llevar al aeropuerto, acepto, nos fuimos rápidamente.**

 **Llegue, me medio me arregle**

 **-Ni de eso tuviste tiempo Uzumaki-Me reclame a mí mismo**

 **Me acerque a una señorita que trabajaba ahí para saber si ya había llegado el vuelo que venía desde Canadá, ella me dijo que apenas estaba bajando a la pista de aterrizaje, gracias a dios llegue a tiempo, si hubiera llegado tarde Sakura no me lo perdonaría jamás. Me fui a la sala de espera…**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Naruto-Kun!-Me grita alguien bajando las escaleras, fije bien mi vista, era Sakura que venía corriendo y casi tirando a todo aquel que se le pusiera en su camino, llega hasta donde estoy yo-¡Naruto-Kun! Vaya que te he extrañado, las cosas no son las mismas sin ti-Me dijo Sakura abrazándome fuerte**

 **-¡He Sakura! ¡Me dejas sin aire!-Dije tratándomela de quitar-¿Y Sasuke?-Dije recuperando mi aliento**

 **No dijo nada, apunto asía las escaleras, mire a Sasuke cargando un montón de maletas, muy apenas y podía ver su cabello alborotado, fui a ayudarlo**

 **-Gracias Dobe, ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Respiro, supongo que bien…-Dije bromeando un poco**

 **-Vaya que te deprimiste eh-Dijo Sasuke dándome un abrazo en forma de saludo**

 **-¡Eh! Supongo, pero díganme… ¿Cómo van sus planes de boda?-Dije cambiando el tema por completo**

 **-Bueno… Ya tenemos todo…-Dijo Sakura**

 **-A excepción de una cosa-Dijo Sasuke**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Mi padrino Dobe… Itachi no quiere serlo, bueno no ese padrino…**

 **-Él será el padrino del pastel, ya sabes, como le gusta mucho cocinar**

 **-¡Ah! Entiendo…-Dije sin entender aun las indirectas que me daban**

 **-¡Enserio sí que eres un tarado Naruto!-Dijo Sakura, me da un zape**

 **-¡¿Ahora que hice Sakura-San?!-Dije sobándome**

 **-Naruto… Quiero que tú seas mi padrino-Dijo Sasuke, al principio pensé que era broma ya que lo dijo en tono serio, pero la cara de Sakura estaba algo, amm rara**

 **-Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí hablaremos sobre todo esto ¿Va?**

 **Tome dos maletas, Sasuke tomo otras 2 y Sakura tomo la de llantitas, llamamos un taxi**

 **-¿Cómo que ya deberías comprar un auto no Naruto?-Dijo Sasuke, reclamándome como siempre**

 **Tomamos rápidamente el primer taxi que llego, ya que había demasiada gente, era temporada de vacaciones. Llegamos a mi apartamento, la señorita de la recepción me dio mis llames y me dijo que la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura ya estaba también listo, les di las llaves a Sasuke**

 **-¿Y esto?**

 **-Pues son llames Teme**

 **-Ya sé que son llaves, ¿Pero pensamos que nos quedaríamos contigo?**

 **-Ammm… No, eso sonó raro eh,-Dije jugando-Es solo que… Ambos necesitan estar a solas un par de veces, mi apartamento está abierto cuando necesiten hablar… ¿Quieren comer algo? Yo invito**

 **No se negaron ninguno de los dos, ellos fueron a dejar sus maletas a su apartamento, yo fui al mío para comprobar que estaba en orden y así era, pedí comida a servicio, la que sé que a Sasuke y a Sakura les gustaría. Tocan la puerta, era la comida y atrás el muchacho estaban Sasuke y Sakura, los hice pasar mientras yo le pagaba**

 **-¿Y esto Naruto-Kun?-Me dijo Sakura después de que cerrara la puerta**

 **-Ah eso…-Puse la comida en la mesa-Son canciones, las compuse mientras me deprimía en el baño**

 **-¿En el baño?**

 **-Sí así es…**

 **Sakura le da el montón de composiciones a Sasuke, este las hojea una por una….**

 **-¡Esta es buena!-Dijo**

 **-A ver, léela…-Dijo Sakura sirviéndose un poco de pizza con espagueti**

 **-En el mismo instante me sorprendió…-Empezó a leerla Sasuke, puse la melodía que tenía grabada para esa canción-A los tres segundos me destrozo, la primera noche me desvelo el miedo y el terror de no tener tu amor, todo se acabó cuando dijiste adiós.-Sakura comenzó a tocar la batería pequeña que estaba ahí**

 **-A partir de entonces trato de seguir mi vida sin ti, los primeros meses no pude dormir, luego en el invierno el olor a ti que había en el viendo me hizo revivir aquellos momentos cuando era feliz.**

 **-Y pasan y pasan los años y me sigue doliendo tu amor, y pasan y pasan amores y te sigo siendo fiel aunque no quiera y trato de enamorarme-Cantamos Sasuke y yo**

 **-Y con alguien más entregarme, mi cuerpo se desesperó-Cante**

 **-Pero te sigue esperando mi corazón…**

 **Terminamos, ya que era lo único que tenía apuntado, Sakura me miraba muy contenta al igual que Sasuke**

 **-Aún le falta, pero propone una buena canción su letra…-Dijo Sasuke-¿Pensaste grabarla?**

 **No dije nada, me levante y fui asía la mesa, me serví y edite el tema.**

 **-Ahh… En unas semanas será nuestro último concierto… Pienso que ahí sería buena opción para saber si se lanza en el último disco o no… ¿No lo creen?-Dijo Sakura, sirviéndole a Sasuke su comida**

 **-Ahh… No lo creo, la canción está escrita por un amor, nuestro disco, o mejor dicho en nuestra vida hemos cantado al desamor…**

 **-Entonces… Sera una buena idea, hablar de otros temas en nuestro último disco-Dijo Sasuke**

 **-Bien…-Acepte, solo porque a ninguno de los dos le podría ganar**

 **Pasaron 2 semanas, era el momento del último concierto de Only One Road, el último día que aguantaría al estúpido de Madara como manager**

 **-Bien muchachos, a cantar y a dar lo mejor ¿Sí?-Dijo Madara, sínicamente**

 **-Vamos Naruto, es nuestro último concierto…-Dijo Itachi**

 **-Además… cantaremos un nuevo tema ¿No Naruto?**

 **-¿Ahh? ¡Ah sí es cierto!**

 **-Bien… ¿Entonces que esperamos?-Dijo Sasuke**

 **Nos fuimos al escenario, había muchas fans de todos nosotros, hasta del ruquito de Itachi. Cantamos todo nuestro repertorio, canciones viejísimas hasta las nuevas, todas nuestras fans las cantaron. Todo iba bien hasta que…**

 **-Buenas tardes fans de Only One Road, como sabrán… Este es nuestro último concierto junto… Así que espero que hayan disfrutado mucho…-Dijo Sasuke**

 **-¡Pero!...-Interrumpió Sakura, me dirige una mirada traviesa, al parecer planeaba algo-Sabemos que hay una fan en especial que me gustaría que subiera al escenario un pequeño momento-Dijo bajando del escenario y dirigiéndose a la primera fila, donde se encontraban los VIP-Hinata Hyüga… ¿Te gustaría pasara al escenario?**

 **-*¡Hinata!*-Dije, me puse nervioso, tenía ganas de vomitar, de irme de ese lugar**

 **-Sí… Sí quiero…-Dijo tímidamente**

 **Hinata con ayuda de Sasuke subió, la mire, estaba algo nerviosa; mire bien, ahí también se encontraba Kiba, él novio de Hinata, me miraba con odio, pero ¿Yo que culpa tenia? Yo ni siquiera sabía que Hinata se encontraba en ese lugar. Sasuke se acerca a mí**

 **-Es momento de que cantes la canción que le dedicaste Dobe…-Me susurra al oído**

 **Al fondo empezó a escuchar la guitarra de Sasuke, empezó a canta su parte, como lo habíamos ensañado antes**

 **-En el mismo instante me sorprendió, a los tres segundos me destrozo, la primera noche me desvelo el miedo y el terror de no tener tu amor, todo se acabó cuando dijiste adiós-Itachi empieza a tocar la batería, Sakura me hace una seña de que me tocaba a mí, Hinata me miraba atónita**

 **-A partir de entonces trato de seguir mi vida sin ti, los primeros meses no pude dormir, luego en el invierno el olor a ti que había en el viendo me hizo revivir aquellos momentos cuando era feliz-Sakura nos acompaña con la guitarra eléctrica**

 **-Y pasan y pasan los años y me sigue doliendo tu amor, y pasan y pasan amores y te sigo siendo fiel aunque no quiera, y trato de enamorarme, y con alguien más entregarme**

 **mi cuerpo se desesperó pero te sigue esperando mi corazón-Cantamos Sasuke y yo juntos**

 **-Ya probé otros labios, otro sabor, ya intente hasta odiarte y no funciono y es que siempre llego a la conclusión de llevarte dentro de mi corazón pues si aún te siento debe ser amor-Cante ya que Sasuke me había dejado solo en esas partes de la canción.**

 **-Y pasan y pasan los años y me sigue doliendo tu amor, y pasan y pasan amores y te sigo siendo fiel aunque no quiera, y trata de enamorarme, y con alguien más entregarme, mi cuerpo se desesperó pero te sigue esperando mi corazón-Volvimos a cantar los dos, al parecer solo en esa parte me apoyaría, podía sentir como en mi garganta se formaba un nudo, ni siquiera le podía dirigir la mirada a Hinata**

 **-A partir de entonces trato de seguir mi vida sin ti, los primeros meses no pude dormir, como me duele tu amor, y pasan y pasan amores y te sigo siendo fiel aunque no quiera, y trato de enamorarme y con alguien más entregarme, mi cuerpo se desesperó pero te sigue esperando mi corazón-Acabamos de cantar, Hinata de la nada empezó a llorar, mire a Sakura y a Sasuke, ninguno de los dos sabían que hacer**

 **-*¡Juro que los mato!*-Dije quitándome el micrófono, pedí disculpas a las fans y me fui a camerino**

 **Me quite la ropa que tanto odiaba y que aparte era muy incómoda, de la nada alguien toca la puerta del camerino, respire y rece para que no fuera Kiba y estuviera ahí para romperme la cara por hacer llorar a su novia**

 **-¿Quién?-Dije a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta**

 **-Soy Kiba…-Escuche detrás de la puerta**

 **-*¡Maldición!* ¡Voy!-Dije sin miedo a lo que fuera a pasar, abrí la puerta**

 **-Gran canción eh…-Me dijo tranquilo-Se lo que sientes por Hinata… Y también estoy enterado de lo que ella siente por ti… Así que… Solo vine a decirte que…-Toma aire-Bueno que la hagas feliz, ya que conmigo no lo fue ni lo será porque con la única persona que desea hacerlo es contigo Naruto-Me dijo Kiba-Espero que sean felices…-Lo dijo serio**

 **Claro que no me la creí, tal vez solo hacia eso para ver que hacia al respecto, no aria nada.**

 _ **Hinata se había ido a su casa, nadie la pudo consolar, ni Sasuke ni Sakura. Ella creía que Naruto ya no la quería ver en su vida por jugar con él, se sentía mal. Kiba la alcanza después de que fue a hablar con Naruto.**_

 **-Hinata-Chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto Kiba**

 **-Yo…-Seque mis lágrimas-Si estoy bien Kiba-Kun**

 **-No Hinata… Tú no estás bien… Estoy enterado**

 **-¿Enterado?-Dije sin comprender**

 **-Se lo que sientes por Naruto, así que fui a hablar con él y le dije que te dejaría libre, para que seas feliz con él…-Dijo triste Kiba**

 **-¿Es enserio Kiba?**

 **-Así es Hinata… Yo sé que no eras feliz a mi lado aunque mostrabas lo contrario, así que eres libre Hinata-Chan**

 **No lo pensé más, fui en busca de Naruto, me entregaría a sus brazos en el momento que lo viera. Sí, lo amo, lo amo demasiado.**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, espero en verdad mañana poder actualizar el capitulo y subirlo lo más pronto posible**

 **Bueno criaturas espero que tengan una linda noche x3**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Hola a todas las criaturas**

 **Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste mucho**

 **Yo me siento mas que satisfecha al hacerlo**

 **Bueno si mas distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo IX**

* * *

 **Llegue al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, pensé que tendría problema alguno de entrar y poder verlo, pero gracias a dios, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la recepción.**

 **-¿Hinata?...-Me mira bien Sakura, separándose del brazo de Sasuke-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Vengo ver a Naruto-Kun**

 **-Él está algo deprimido Hinata-Me dice Sasuke**

 **-Tiene razón Sasuke-Kun, él está peor de lo que estaba en el concierto, no come, no quiere hablarnos, no se levanta de la cama… Solo mira asía la enorme ventana que va al…**

 **-¿Estas bien Sakura?-Le pregunte**

 **-¿Sakura?... ¿Qué piensas?-Dijo preocupado Sasuke**

 **-Es que… Naruto mira esa enorme ventana como si…-Sakura me mira, su mirada mostraba terror**

 **-¿Sakura-San?... ¿Cómo mira la ventana Naruto-Kun?-Dije, nunca me imaginé la respuesta que me daría**

 **-Naruto mira la ventana como si se quisiera quitar la vida…**

 **Ninguno de los tres pensó en quedarnos ni un solo minuto más, corrimos asía el apartamento de Naruto, esperando a que él estuviera bien y no fuera cierto lo que Sakura-San pensaba.**

 **Llegamos, Sasuke toca la puerta, de inmediato se escuchan unos pasos, se are lentamente la puerta, era Naruto, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de Naruto. Estaba muy pálido, de por si Naruto-Kun tiene su piel blanca, tenía ojeras, estaba muy cansado**

 **-Mira quien te vino a ver…-Dijo Sasuke, trataba de que Naruto abriera un poco más la puerta-Es Hinata… Vino a verte Dobe**

 **-No tengo ganas, por favor váyanse todos…-Dijo Naruto con muy poca energía**

 **-Por favor Naruto-Kun… Deseo hablar contigo-Dije acercándome un poco más a la puerta**

 **En el momento en que Naruto escucho mi voz, abrió por completo la puerta, sus ojos habían cambiado, tenían vida, brillaban como una estrella fugaz, nos hace una seña para que pasemos los tres. Entramos, su apartamento estaba algo desordenado**

 **-Disculpen el desastre, he estado escribiendo**

 **-¿Escribiendo que Dobe?-Pregunto Sasuke, recogiendo las hojas de papel en el suelo**

 **-Ah… Canciones, ya sabes, costumbres que se quedan-Dijo Naruto quitándole las hojas de las manos**

 **-Amm… Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos-Dijo Sakura guiñándome un ojo-Los dejamos hablar, por cualquier cosa aquí estamos al frente-Dijo amablemente**

 **Sasuke y Sakura se retiraron del apartamento, se escuchaba un ruido incomodo**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?-La pregunta más tonta que había hecho en mi vida, supuse que estaba totalmente roja-*¡¿Por qué no lo besas Hinata?!***

 **-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, gracias-Dijo Naruto también rojo**

 **Nos pusimos a limpiar, terminamos rápido, él se encargó de su ropa y yo de los libros tirados, hojas y plumones. El me dio un vaso de agua que acepte con gusto, nos sentamos en el piso, nos pusimos a hablar de todo lo que pensábamos**

 **-Naruto-Kun…**

 **-¿Sí Hinata?**

 **-Yo… Ya no estoy con Kiba…**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Asían una…-Da un pequeño sorbo a su vaso-Asían una linda pareja-Dijo serio**

 **-Lo de nosotros… No iba a funcionar… Porque yo a quien quiero… Es a ti Naruto-Kun…**

 **-Hi-Na-Ta… ¿Estás hablando enserio?**

 **-Así es Naruto-Kun**

 **-¿Terminaste con Kiba por mí?-Asentí con la cabeza, Naruto se acercó a mí lentamente-Hinata yo… En verdad… Deseo**

 **Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la mía, mi corazón latía a mil por hora; Naruto y yo nos besamos, al fin pudimos hacerlo después de tanto tiempo que lo hemos deseado, desde que fuimos aquella fiesta.**

 **Naruto y Hinata empiezan a jugar, se lanzan los cojines del sofá, Hinata al querer escapar de un almohadazo de Naruto tropieza y cae encima de él, en ese entonces llega Madara, aun manager de Only One Road. Naruto de inmediato reacciona y se para al frente de Hinata**

 **-¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo Madara, sabía que estaba molesto**

 **-Sí…-Dije furioso, sabia sobre sus intenciones, él quería lastimar a Hinata solo para poder controlar mi vida-Así que te pido de la forma más cordial que te retires en este mismo instante**

 **-Vaya… El niñito ya se cree hombre…-Da pequeños pasos, empieza a caminar en círculos a nuestro alrededor-Veamos si te crees tan hombre después de que veas como tu noviecita suplica por su vida**

 **No sé cómo demonios llego detrás de Hinata, la sostenía de su largo cabello, y con su otro brazo la quería asfixiar**

 **-No voy a permitir que destruyas tu carrera por una mocosa insolente, que lo único que busca de ti es fama Naruto, entiéndelo, si la quito de tu camino, me lo agradecerás-Dijo Madara sosteniéndola del cabello más y más fuerte, me acerque a él-Si te acercas te juro que la mato… Y después te mato a ti Naruto-Dijo apuntándome con una pistola-Estoy dispuesto a acabar con tu carrera, es más hasta con tu ¡Vida!-Su mirada se volvía más y más siniestra**

 **-Déjala a ella, al que quieres es a mí Madara, ella no tiene nada que ver con que me quiera retirar, yo tome esa decisión, yo y solo yo, ¡Déjala ir! Y…. Hare lo que me pidas**

 **De la nada llega Sasuke y Sakura, ellos miran a Madara y a Hinata quien esta aterrorizada**

 **-¡Madara por favor! Esta no es la solución…-Dijo Sakura acercándose a mí**

 **-No te acerques o te mato a ti también-La apunta con la pistola**

 **-Tío… Madara… Por favor, deja a Hinata, por favor…-Dijo Sasuke, acercándose a él poco a poco**

 **-¡No te acerque Sasuke!... No me tentare el corazón…**

 **Hinata se aprovecha de la distracción de Madara, le da un fuerte golpe en su parte intima**

 **-¡Corran!-Les ordene a los tres**

 **Salimos lo más rápido posible, sabíamos que Madara nos seguiría por donde quiera que vayamos, nos subimos a la azotea. Tratamos de cerrar bien la puerta, pero Madara con tan solo 2 disparos la abrió, nos empezó a apuntar a los 4 con la pistola, de la nada aparece un sujeto detrás de él, lo empezó a golpear**

 **-¡Nejí! ¡No!-Grito Hinata aterrada al verlo pelear-Por favor Nejí, no peles con él ¡Esta armado!**

 **Al momento de que Hinata grito eso, "Nejí" se separó de Madara, este lo apuntada con la pistola**

 **-No debiste… Meterte en una pelea…-Dijo Madara limpiándose la sangre**

 **-Sí, sí debo, porque te metiste con mi familia, con mi prima Hinata…-Dijo Nejí enojado**

 **-Oh… Otro Hyüga eh… Bien, pues matare a dos pájaros de un tiro**

 **Madara le vuelve a apuntar a Nejí con la pistola, luego me mira a mí y a Hinata, cambia el rumbo de la pistola, dispara, ese era mi fin, no podía moverme**

 **-¡No!-Escuche, caigo al suelo**

* * *

 **Se que es poco, pero comprendan que hoy fue mi primer día de clases, aunque no tuve clases, me levante temprano y todo para que me dijeran que por esta semana nos regresarían al mismo horario que teníamos, mañana tengo examen xC**

 **Y si forzosamente tuve que dejarlo hasta ahí ya que si lo ponía todo no tendría chiste**

 **Espero mañana poder subir el siguiente capitulo, sino ya saben que el día que puedo subo los que no pude**

 **Bueno criaturas, me voy y así poder actualizar un poco hoy y mañana en la tarde otro poco**

 **Que tengan una linda noche/madrugada**


	10. Capitulo X

**Lamento la demora, es que ayer en la noche el Internet se puso de grosero (No me dejaba subir el capitulo)**

 **Pero aquí lo tienen, es poco pero muy lindo (Según yo)**

 **Así que sin mas distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo X**

* * *

 **¡No!-Escuche, caigo al suelo, miro a mi alrededor, Hinata estaba parada ahí, estaba aterrada**

 **Sakura y Sasuke se acercan a ver si me encuentro bien, al parecer solo tenía un pequeño roce en mi brazo, Hinata reacciono**

 **-¿Naruto-Kun estas bien?-Me pregunta llorando**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes**

 **-Hinata… Nosotros cuidaremos de Naruto-Le dijo Sakura, Sasuke me trataba de levantar**

 **Me levante, pude ver como Hinata iba asía un cuerpo tirada, era Nejí, estaba tirado, a su alrededor había sangre, volví a ver a Madara, estaba ahí parado aun con la pistola, apuntando a Nejí y a Hinata**

 **-¡Hinata-Chan!-Hinata al escuchar mi grito mira asía arriba, Madara la apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza**

 **-No… No… Quería matarlo a él, él se atravesó en el camino de la bala, yo… Yo quería matar a Naruto…-Dijo Madara, se da cuenta de lo que había hecho y da unos cuantos pasos asía atrás**

 **Madara tenía intenciones de correr, entre Sasuke y yo lo detuvimos**

 **-Lo siento mucho tío… Tendré que llamar a la policía-Dijo Sasuke, con todo el dolor del mundo marco**

 **La policía no tardo mucho, se había llevado a Madara, estaría encerrado muchos años por posesión de arma y homicidio.**

 **-¡Llamen a la ambulancia Naruto-Kun! ¡Por favor!-Dijo Hinata, tratando de que Nejí estuviera bien**

 **-Hi… Hinata…-Dijo Nejí, tratando de que Hinata tuviera la mirada en él-No lla… No llames Hinata**

 **-Pero Nejí-Kun… Si no lo hacemos tú podrías…-Hinata empieza a llorar desconsoladamente**

 **-Por favor… Hinata-Chan… No llores… Me iré sabiendo… Que tienes a un gran muchacho cuidándote…-Nejí empieza a escupir sangre**

 **Al parecer la bala se alojó en su pecho, la zona más vulnerable del cuerpo ya que esos órganos eran sumamente importantes, Hinata asía presión para que dejara de sangrar**

 **-Hinata… Naruto… Yo… Espero verlos…-Traga salida-Felices… Eso es lo que yo quiero para la pequeña Hinata…**

 **-La ambulancia viene para acá-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Nejí-Kun… ¿Vez? Te salvaras, deja de hablar como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí, te necesito a mí lado, te necesita Hanabí, mi padre, Tente, te necesito yo más que nadie…**

 **-Hinata… Siempre tan vulnerable… Siempre tan cálida…Siempre… Tan linda-Dijo Nejí agarrando su largo cabello, toco su mejilla.**

 **-Nejí… No te vayas por favor…-Cae en la mano de Nejí una lagrima de Hinata, su mano cae al suelo de repente**

 **La ambulancia había llegado, primero querían atenderme a mí, yo insistía en que primero atendieran a Nejí, ya que él estaba más grabe que yo.**

 **-Lamento decirle que al muchacho ya no hay nada por hacerle, él… Falleció hace un momento-Me dijo la paramédico que me atendía**

 **-¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser, él esta…-Mire sobre su hombro mientras ella limpiaba y vendaba mi brazo, me puso un cabestrillo, Sakura consolaba a Hinata que estaba destrozada en llanto, a Nejí lo cubrían con una manta blanca.**

 **Esto parece salir de una pesadilla, de una pesadilla horrible, quería que Nejí respirara, quería que se levantara del suelo y viera el daño que le estaba causando a su prima quien percibió su muerte, él murió en los brazos de Hinata, yo… Aunque quisiera, aunque lo deseara, aunque lo anhelara, no podría quitarle ese dolor que le había causado la muerte de él.**

 **-*Yo… Pude haberlo salvado… Yo… Tenía que ser el que estuviera cubierto con una estúpida manta blanca, tirado en el suelo… ¡Yo!*-Me reproche**

 **-¿Cómo estas Naruto?-Me dijo triste Hinata**

 **-La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Cómo estás tú?-Mala pregunta**

 **Hinata se lanzó a mis brazos, no aguanto el llanto, se desahogó. No podía hacer nada más que consolarla, estar a su lado en este momento.**

 **-Vamos Hinata… Te llevaremos a tu casa…-Dijo Sasuke**

 **-No quiero…-Se negó Hinata, y se volvía a mí-Déjame quedarme contigo Naruto-Kun**

 **-Lo lamento Hinata, tú necesitas estar con… Tu padre y tu hermana, ellos ahora te necesitan y tú necesitas de ellos, vamos, yo te acompañare.**

 **Hinata no se negó, nos fuimos en el auto que Sasuke había rentado unos días antes, yo iba en la parte de atrás con Hinata, ella necesitaba de mí y yo de ella. Llegamos, el padre de Hinata me pidió que me quedara con ella, ya que él tendría que ir a reconocer el cuerpo de Nejí y preparar su velación, acepte, Hanabí ya se encontraba dormida, ella no estaba enterrada de nada, acompañe a Hinata a su habitación…**

 **-Vamos… Necesitas una ducha Hinata…-Dije tomando con mi mano buena una toalla-Eso te calmara un poco**

 **-Está bien Naruto-Kun-Tomo la toalla, cerró la puerta y yo me quede aguardando ahí por si pasara algo**

 **Hinata sale de la ducha, sale con o peor cara que antes…**

 **-Sabes…-Dije mientras la miraba recostarse en su cama-En momentos como este, te sirve de mucho escribir, tal vez a ti te sirva al igual que a mí-Ella no responde, solo acento con la cabeza**

 **Le di una pequeña libreta que se encontraba en su escritorio y una pluma, ella abrió la libreta, la miro por menos de unos minutos y comenzó a escribir, pude notar que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, lágrimas amargas, llenas de dolor.**

 **Espere a que sacara todo su dolor en las páginas y llorara lo que ella quisiera, creo que había esperado tanto que hasta me había quedado dormido, ya era de madrugada, mire que Hinata tenía pequeñas bolas de papel a su alrededor, estaba completamente dormida, tome la libreta que se encontrada en su estómago y me anime a leer lo que había escrito:**

 _ **Un día más pensando en que estarás, esperando mi regreso sentado en el sofá, en estos momentos flojos que intento sentir tu apoyo. Que ingenua soy creyendo que al llorar, secaras mis lágrimas, intentándome ayudar; pero veo nubes negras que acompañan tu ausencia. Y mirar asía atrás no me sirve de nada, tu cuerpo se extinguió dejándome atrapada, prometí no sufrir al perderte de vista, pero es triste fingir ¡Vuelve a la vida!**_

 _ **Quiero escuchar tus palabras, quiero mirarte y decir: No quiero que hullas del mundo, quédate aquí; ver como ríes y duermes, ver que te puedo tocar ¡Ya!, tocar tu corazón y latir conmigo al despertar.**_

 _ **Miro asía el cielo, buscando tu estrella, me cuesta abrir los ojos, dime ¿Cuál eres de ellas? No comprendo muchas cosas, sin ti mi ciento perdida. Quiero verte ahí, queriéndome decir que a pesar de lo que pase siempre seguirás ahí, pero pasa el tiempo y no estas, ¿Cuánto podré aguantar? Que difícil vivir sin tu dulce aroma, me cuesta sonreír y me siento muy sola… Caminar y caer, tener miedo al silencio, soportar de una vez que no estas vivo…**_

 _ **Quisiera dar marcha atrás, volver a un día sin más, caminar de tu mano como si fueras mi hermano, decirte que toda ira bien, que nunca lores por mí, porque aunque estés allá arriba siempre te querré. Te quiero y no te olvido, sigues siendo lo que has sido, no cambiare y te encontrare…**_

 **En verdad Hinata estaba muy destrozada y quería que esto fuese una mentira más.**

* * *

 **Como dije antes, es poco pero muy lindo, espero que les allá gustado**

 **Bueno me voy, me voy, me voy...Ya se me hizo un poco tarde para alistarme e ir a la prepa**

 **Más de rato actualizo el siguiente capitulo y lo subo (Si el Internet no se pone de grosero otra vez)**

 **Hasta más de rato criaturas, se cuidan y que tengan un buen día**


	11. Capitulo XI

**He llegado con un capitulo más de esta linda historia de NaruHina...**

 **Me han dicho algunos compañeros que si esta historia me pertenece y así es, esta historia es mía, creada de mi loca ccabezita ya que si no fuera así, desde el principio hubiera puesto el link o el nombre de quien la hizo, así que ya aclare esa duda de algunos amigos míos que no se animan a comentar xD  
**

 **También me gustaría aclarar que no tengo muchas historias ya que me dedico el tiempo que tengo para terminarlas, no me gusta dejarlas a la mitad, se me hace una falta de respecto asía ustedes, pero tengo muchas ideas, así que terminando una empiezo otra y así, de hecho en este momento ya tengo otra historia que no me pertenece, pero es una adaptación de SasuSaku y esta terminada por mí, tendra unos cuantos cambios ya que actualmente la historia no esta terminada... Espero que me apoyen con esa idea.**

 **Y bueno espero que disfruten de este capitulo, ya que estamos a unos cuantos de terminar xC**

 **Bueno sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo XI**

* * *

 **Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y yo fuimos al velorio de Nejí, pensé que la más afectada en todo era Hinata, pero al parecer no, Tente, la novia de Nejí no podía creer que su novio estuviera muerto. Lloraba desconsoladamente, mucho más que Hinata**

 **-*Lo lamento Hinata, si no fuera por mi culpa… Tal vez Nejí estuviera aquí, a tu lado, apoyándote para que fueras fuerte por mi partida repentina… Pero no, todo lo contrario…***

 **-Amm… Naruto…-Me dice Sakura tocándome el hombro**

 **-¿Sí Sakura?**

 **-Sé que no es momento para decir esto, pero ya lo decidimos Sasuke y yo…**

 **-La decisión que hayan tomado, sé que es la correcta Sakura**

 **-Bien… Bueno, decidimos retirarnos por completo de la fama…**

 **-Comprendo, yo haré lo mismo-Dije abrazándola**

 **Estaba definido, lo que alguna vez era Only One Road, en pocos años o quizás meses a nuestras fans se les olvidaría que existimos alguna vez y podremos caminar tranquilamente por las calles.**

 **Hinata me pidió que la acompañara a dejarle unas flores antes de que le echaran la tierra, Hinata no lloro, creo que ya se había cansado de hacerlo. La acompañe a su casa, me despedí de ella y me fui a mi apartamento, decidí irme caminando, sabiendo que eran demasiado lejos, pero me gustaba distraerme por ahí, de la nada empieza a sonar mi celular**

 **-¿Bueno?-Era Sasuke-Dobe… ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando para hacer el anuncio de nuestra separación como banda**

 **-Oh… Cierto, se me había olvidado, llego en una hora**

 **-Bien, te esperamos Dobe**

 **Llame a un taxi, no era momento de caminar y de andar como vago por ahora, las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar, mi mundo por fin habría color, un lindo color.**

 **Llegue exactamente en una hora desde que me marco Sasuke, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, el elevador estaba llenísimo gracias a una señora gorda que le daba flojera subir por las escaleras, y no la culpo, vive en el último piso.**

 **-¡Ya! ... ¡Legue!-Dije tomando aire**

 **-Hasta que llegas Dobe…-Dice Sasuke levantando una ceja, estaba molesto por mi retardo**

 **-Ya… Ya empecemos ¿Quieren?-Dijo Sakura**

 **Saco su cama para grabar, hizo una seña con los dedos contando hasta el 3**

 **-Hola fans… Estamos en New York… Han pasado ciertas cosas que tal vez ya estén circulando por las noticias o el internet…-Comenzó Sakura**

 **-También ya saben de lo que estaba pasando con respecto a los planes que tenemos Sakura y yo…-Prosiguió Sasuke-Así que ya está decidido, la banda Only One Road se separa definitivamente**

 **-La verdad no estoy muy contento con esta decisión pero sé que es lo mejor para los cuatro, Itachi, nuestro baterista, él ya está tomando su vida, así que es por eso que no lo ven con nosotros… Acá nuestros tortolos se van a casar dentro de poco y se alejaran de la fama por un buen tiempo al igual que yo, la verdad me gustaría mucho conocer todos los países, conocer a la muchacha indicada…**

 **-¡Ya la tienes Naruto!-Mire a Sakura, me miraba con cara de "Te voy a matar si dices que ya no la quieres en tu vida"**

 **-Bueno sí, ya la encontré… Pero ella está pasando por un doloroso momento y no quiero que se aleje de su familia, la amo… Sí, la amo demasiado y no quiero lastimarla más de lo que está por mi culpa…. Así que si ves esto mi dulce Hinata Hyüga… Quiero que sepas que… Que siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase**

 **Sakura dio por terminada la grabación, Sasuke se sienta y yo… Seguía sin poder creer que esto era el final de todo, que Hinata no me perdonaría por dejarla una vez más, que mis mejores amigos se irían lejos de mí para poder formar su propia familia, y yo… Me quedaría solo una vez más, mis padres estaban de viaje, tal vez ni siquiera sabían lo de Madara y de que estuve a punto de morir, si fuera así ya me hubieran llamado.**

 **-Lo editare y lo subiré a nuestra cuenta…-Dijo algo triste Sakura**

 **-Si… Está bien-Dije serio, la verdad ni me importaba si saliera bien o mal el video.**

 **Sasuke fue a abrazar a Sakura ya que él ya sabía que le afectaba la separación de la banda, se fueron a su departamento para poder hablar a solas, mi apartamento quedo en completo silencio, era un buen momento de ir a dormir un rato.**

 **Me desperté, no porque así lo hubiese deseado, no, era por el celular que estaba sonando, abrí un ojo, la luz de la pantalla me lastimaba la vista, pero mire bien y era Hinata**

 **-Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?-Dije aun todo modorro**

 **-Hola Naruto-Kun… Mire las noticias, y vi el video que subieron a su cuenta…-La oí, estaba seria, no titubeaba como normalmente lo hacía cada vez que me hablaba-Quiero que sepas que primero que nada deseo que tú encuentres la paz, y sé muy bien que tú paz no está aquí aun. Está bien si te vas, yo siempre te seguiré esperando Naruto-Kun**

 **-Hinata… Yo no…**

 **-No digas nada Naruto-Kun, no quería que cambiaras de opinión, solo quería demostrarte mi apoyo… Hasta luego Naruto-Kun-Hinata cuelga**

 **No me dejo decirle que yo quería estar con ella, no quería irme en realidad a ningún lado y encontrar mi "paz" como ella dijo, ya que mi "paz" estaba a su lado y no en otra parte del mundo.**

 **Pasaron dos meses, durante esos dos meses, las fans se estaban volviendo locas aun con nuestra decisión pero ya no podían hacer nada porque ya estaba tomada. Sasuke y Sakura seguían planeando su boda, aún seguían con la idea de que yo fuese el padrino de boda, pero yo sabía muy bien que lo hacían para que no me fuera a otra parte del mundo, aunque lo tengo que aceptar, no tenía razón alguna para irme. Ya no supe nada de Hinata, le marcaba a su celular y siempre me mandaba a buzón de voz, en su casa siempre me decían que no estaba o que estaba ocupada con sus estudios y ninguno de sus amigos me daba razón de ella, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, ya me estaba resignando a jamás volverla a ver.**

* * *

 **Es poquito ya que estoy dejando lo mejor para el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Agradezco en verdad su apoyo en esta historia de NaruHina**

 **Bueno me voy porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y batallo para despertar xC y ¿Quien no?**

 **Hasta mañana criaturas del Yisus, que descanses y si aun no entrar a la escuela o ya no estudian y trabajan, disfruten su tiempo libre porque yo casi no tengo y eso que ni trabajo xD**


	12. Capitulo XII

**He llegado, si esta vez termine temprano... Y no, no les traigo un capitulo cortito, ñiop**

 **Bien sin nada más que agaragar o sin** **distracción**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo XII**

* * *

 **–Bueno… ¿Hablo con Naruto Uzumaki?-Escuche del otro lado, el numero era desconocido**

 **-Sí, él habla**

 **-Hola, hablamos de la discográfica de New York… Habla Kakashi Hatake… Mira iré directo al grano muchacho… Te queremos contratar, es más te queremos lanzar como solista**

 **-Disculpe… ¿Es enserio? ¿Yo? ¿Solista?**

 **-Así es, o acaso ¿No eres tu Naruto Uzumaki?**

 **-Sí, sí, soy yo… Pero bueno, no puedo creer que me llamen a mí, hay muchos cantantes mejores que yo que tienen la oportunidad**

 **-Bueno, la verdad tienes a muchas fans que nos mandaban montones y montones de cartas pidiéndonos que te lanzáramos como solista ya que tienes un hermoso talento, tanto como cantante como de autor… Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te lanzas o no?**

 **-Pues… Sí me lanzo como solista señor Hatake…**

 **No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso mi vocación era de verdad ser cantante?... Mis fans o las que eran de Only One Road sí que les gustaban las canciones que hacía y tocábamos juntos Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi. No se cómo se enteraron Sasuke y Sakura, ya que estaban de visita con el motivo de celebrar mi lanzamiento a solista**

 **-¡Felicidades Dobe!-Me abrazo Sasuke**

 **-Vez como si tienes éxito a pesar de que ya no estabas en ese medio Naruto-Kun-Me dijo Sakura con un pequeño pastel en sus manos**

 **-Ehh…-Me rasque la nuca, seguía sin poder averiguar cómo demonios lo supieron-Gracias en verdad, ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con esto?**

 **-Bueno…-Se miraron los dos, como unos cómplices- Digamos que más o menos…**

 **-¿Cómo que más o menos?**

 **-Bueno es que lo que pasa es que… Bueno… Tus fans nos lo pidieron ya que eres un gran artista Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa**

 **-Bien gracias a eso me iré fuera de la ciudad… Y no solo por unos días sino meses**

 **-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-Dijeron ambos**

 **-Sí, así es, me iré de gira, ya que ¡Alguien! Hizo ¡Algo! Que no debió de haber hecho**

 **-Naruto… Tú no te puedes ir, teníamos planeado casarnos este mismo fin de semana… Si tú te vas…-Dijo Sakura, Sasuke la interrumpió**

 **-Si tú te vas entonces no habrá boda Naruto-Dijo serio, estaba firme, eso solo quería decir una cosa-Y hablo en serio**

 **-Sasuke-Kun…-Murmuro Sakura**

 **-Tú no puedes hacer eso Sasuke… Mírate, tienes a la mujer que tanto querías, te casaras con ella, te retiraras de la fama siendo rico… ¿Qué más quieres?**

 **-Te quiero a ti en mi boda, quiero a mi amigo… Quiero al Naruto Uzumaki que era antes, que le importaba un ped…-Se calló al ver a Sakura-Quiero al Naruto que le importaba más las personas que su misma fama**

 **-Lo siento, pero ustedes mismos me orillaron a esto**

 **-No Naruto, nosotros no hicimos nada de lo que eres ahora**

 **-Naruto-Kun… Nosotros solo queríamos que hicieras música y que fueras feliz… Pero veo que nos equivocamos-Dijo triste Sakura-Que tengas un buen viaje Naruto**

 **Ambos se retiraron de mi apartamento, no le di importancia, no voy a negar que me dolió ser así de frio y de medio fresa con ellos, pero si no lo hacia ellos no se casaría, no hasta que yo regresara de la gira y eso si no lo permitiría, no pensé más sobre eso, empecé a empacar todo para irme lo más pronto de ahí.**

 **Marque al que sería mi nuevo manager, que al parecer era aquel extraño sujeto que me había marcado la otra vez, Kakashi Hatake, esta vez sí era de confianza y leí muy bien todo el contrato**

 **-Así que ¿Solo estaré unos cuantos meses fuera de New York?**

 **-Así es Naruto, pero yo tenía entendido que tú vivías en Inglaterra o ¿No es así?**

 **-Sí, lo hacía pero algo me enamoro en esta ciudad, así que decidí vivir aquí**

 **-Bueno, mañana a las 10 paso por ti para irnos al aeropuerto ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-Sí, está bien Kakashi**

 **Colgué, era algo temprano, así que decidí ir a caminar y distraerme un poco. Después de varias horas caminando mire a alguien parecido a Hinata, era una pequeña niña de apenas como unos 10 años, pero la diferencia de ella era que tenía su cabello color café.**

 **-Lo siento señor… No era mi intención, pero vengo escondiéndome de mi hermana mayor…-Dijo algo agitada**

 **-No te preocupes… Pero dime ¿Por qué te vienes escondiendo de tu hermana pequeña?-Dije hincándome para poderla observar bien**

 **-Porque… no soy ninguna pequeña-Dijo algo enojada-Me llamo Hanabí Hyüga…**

 **-¿Acabas de decir Hyüga?**

 **-Sí, así es señor… ¿Por qué?**

 **-¿Acaso tu hermana es Hinata Hyüga?**

 **-¡Hanabí! Hasta que te encuentro…-Escuche una voz algo agitada, miro asía arriba, era ella-Lo lamento mucho ¿Señor?…-Me levanto, la miro a los ojos**

 **-Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki-Dije dándole mi mano**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun**

 **-¿Ah? Ya no entendí, ¿Se conocen o no? ¡Hinata-San! ¡Hinata-San! ¿Es tu novio? Porque si no lo es, pues es mío porque yo me tope primero con él**

 **Hinata no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo y no dejaba de mirarme, Hanabí le pregunto a Hinata si la dejaba ir al parque, ella dijo que sí, pero si ella la acompañaba, Hanabí empezó a hacer rabietas**

 **-¿Las puedo acompañar?-Dije-*Di que sí Hinata, solo quiero estar contigo el ultimo día que me queda aquí***

 **-¡Claro Naruto!-Respondió Hanabí-¿Verdad que sí Hinata-San?**

 **-Ahh… Claro-Me regala una bella sonrisa, algo timida como siempre**

 **No pude dejar de pensar que se veía hermosa no como siempre, se veía mucho más hermosa. Las acompañe al parque que quedaba unas cuantas cuadras más delante de donde me las había topado**

 **-Al parecer, creo que le gustas a mí hermanita Naruto-Kun**

 **-Aja…-Sonreí algo nervioso-Tiene los mismos gustos que su hermana ¿Supongo?**

 **Hinata se me queda viendo por un momento, luego desvía su mirada y se sonroja, no sé porque en las demás personas se me hacía algo estúpido ese cambio en la cara, pero en ella… En ella se veía hermoso.**

 **Hanabí en toda la noche no dejo de preguntar si éramos novios o que éramos, Hinata le contesta que solamente éramos buenos amigos. Eso me dolió, ya que dentro de mí me decía que solamente eso seriamos y que no llegaríamos a hacer lo que yo realmente quería a su lado, ser su novio, su acompañante de aventuras, estar a su lado cada vez que me necesite, hacerla sonreír y poder secar sus lágrimas cada vez que algún idiota hiriera sus sentimientos… Eso quería.**

 **-Ya es algo tarde Naruto-Kun, tenemos que irnos-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Yo las acompaño, como dices ya es algo tarde y no me gustaría que les pasara algo a las dos-Dije ofreciéndome a acompañarlas**

 **Hinata no se negó… Bueno, mejor dicho no dijo nada pero yo lo tome de la forma positiva. Llegamos a su casa, Hanabí salió corriendo para entrar ya que le urgía y al decir "Le Urgía" era porque le andaba del baño.**

 **-Bueno Hinata, fue un gusto verte una vez más-Dije mientras caminábamos asía la entrada principal**

 **-A mí igual Naruto-Kun… Espero volver a verte de nuevo-Dijo Hinata tomando una de mis manos**

 **-*¡Dile que mañana te vas! ¡Dile que la quieres a tu lado! ¡Díselo!* Igual yo Hinata-Dije serio, me acerque a ella para poder darle un beso de despedida en su mejilla**

 **-¿Interrumpo algo? ¡No! Bueno…-Dijo el padre de Hinata y Hanabí-Muchas gracias jovencito por traer a mis hijas a salvo, ya se va por supuesto ¿Cierto? Sí que bien, con cuidado**

 **-Hasta luego Hinata, hasta luego Hanabí… Amm hasta luego señor Hyüga-No lo dude ni dos veces y salí corriendo de ese sitio**

 **Era un verdadero idiota, un burro que caminaba en dos patas…**

 **Me fui a casa, ya eran las 11 de la noche y tenía aun que comer algo e ir a dormir un poco.**

 **Había llegado el día, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a despedir de mí**

 **-Hasta luego Naruto…-Se despidió de mí Sakura-Espero que regreses pronto**

 **-Así será Sakura y veras que seré el padrino, pero el de su primer hijo. Que sean muy felices los dos-Le di un abrazo a Sakura, ya que Sasuke seguía enojado conmigo por mi decisión-Hasta pronto Teme, hazla feliz ¿Quieres?**

 **-Claro, eso ni dudarlo Dobe…-Me mira, por primera vez en toda mi vida pude ver dolor y tristeza en esos ojos que utiliza como armadura-No te vayas Dobe… Se feliz como lo estamos haciendo Sakura y yo…**

 **-Ese no es mi camino Teme, él de ustedes tal vez, pero el mío no. Me… Me tengo que ir, se ira el avión sin mi si no llego-Le extendí la mano a Sasuke para poder estrecharla por última vez… Me deja la mano extendida-Bien… Fue un gusto conocer a dos buenos amigos como ustedes, los extrañare mucho**

 **-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Espera!-Me grita alguien desde el pasillo**

 **-¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía en Japón**

 **-¿Acaso crees que me iría sin despedirme de ustedes tres? … Ustedes son mi única familia, o bien a lo que se acerca…-Mira a Sasuke-Veo que la tristeza vagabundea por aquí eh… Te deseo un buen viaje Dobe… Espero que en realidad ese sea tu sueño y no te equivoques y dejes a las personas que lo son todo para ti por algo que puede terminar pronto…**

 **-Gracias Itachi…-Lo abrace, él era lo más cercano a un hermano mayor aparte de Sasuke-Pero ya estoy demasiado grande como para saber lo que hago ¿No lo crees?**

 **-Lo se Dobe… Pero hay veces en las que las que creemos que son las mejores decisiones… Simplemente no lo son y dejas de todo tu mundo se valla abajo, solo tómalo en cuanta Naruto**

 **Me despedí una vez más de ellos, esta vez sí dejaba atrás lo que más me importo una vez; Sasuke… Mi hermano, con quien podía hacer travesuras, con quien podía hablar cuando una chava me llamaba a atención; Itachi… El hermano mayor que nunca tuve, el que me regañaba cuando hacia las cosas mal, el que me decía o me explicaba las cosas y no se desesperaba de mí; Sakura… La única niña que quiso seguir siendo mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que le dije que tenía una enorme frente y que Sasuke nunca le haría caso, esa vez casi moría… Era momento de dejar atrás a mi familia y seguir con mis propios planes de vida.**

 **Baje en el elevador cargando con una maleta y una mochila, mire a mi manager esperándome en la recepción**

 **-Hasta que bajas, pensé que tendría que subir por ti**

 **-Descuida, ya estoy aquí Kakashi, hay que irnos antes de que me arrepienta**

 **Kakashi se ríe de mí, tal vez pensaba que lo decía de broma pero no era así, me quería arrepentir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

 **Estaba a punto de subirme al auto e ir al aeropuerto cuando escucho que me hablan**

 **-¿Naruto-Kun?-Volteé a ver de quien se trataba, era Hinata-¿A dónde vas Naruto-Kun?**

 **-Hinata yo… Me iré de viaje por unos cuantos meses**

 **-¿Pero porque Naruto-Kun?-Pude notar que su voz estaba algo quebradiza, si seguía así yo estaría igual o peor que ella, también me percaté de que llevaba un pequeño pastel al parecer era de mi pastelería favorita**

 **-Me iré porque me lanzare como solista Hinata-Ella acacho la cabeza, miro sus manos y acerco a mí el pastel**

 **-Esto es para ti Naruto-Kun…-Dijo aun con la cabeza acachada-Espero… Espero que tengas un buen viaje…**

 **-Gracias Hinata… Te prometo que te mandare cartas y fotos**

 **-Naruto-Kun…-Me dijo aun con la cabeza agachada-Regresa pronto por favor…-Alza su cabeza, note que lloraba…**

 **-Hinata, no llores por favor, te prometo que regresare pronto, lo are porque aquí estas tu-Me acerque a ella, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude sin lastimarla, ella me regalo un beso en mi mejilla**

 **Me subí al auto, mire por la ventana y ahí seguía ella. ¿La voy a extrañar? Claro que sí.**

* * *

 **Bueno criaturas espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, mañana subo el siguiente y esta vez si lo are un poco más largo que este ya que no tengo o no tendré clases en la semana que viene por remo-delaciones que aran en la prepa**

 **Así que más para leer mañana, y la semana que viene x)**

 **Bueno espero poder contar con ustedes mañana**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Hola criaturas, en verdad lamento mucho la demora pero he estado algo ocupada consiguiendo el nuevo uniforme de la prepa**

 **Me pidieron que usara falda y yo no se usar falda xC**

 **Bueno...**

 **Aquí** **les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta linda historia**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo XIII**

* * *

 **–Oye…-Me dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?**

 **-Oh… Esto-Dije alzando mi brazo-Un accidente, descuida dentro de poco podré quitármelo, ya casi ni me duele-Dije mintiéndole**

 **-Descuida, aun no pisaras un escenario, en el momento que lo hagas esa cosa saldrá de tu vida**

 **No dije nada, aun no podía cree que me iría, que me iría lejos de todos, de Sakura y Sasuke, de Itachi, de… Hinata.**

 **Han pasado 3 meses, nadie sabe nada de Naruto desde que se fue, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura y mucho menos Hinata. Naruto había estado componiendo canciones y era lo único que sabía Sasuke después de que le llegara una carta de Francia. Hinata a pesar de que no sabía nada de él, ella seguía con la ilusión de que algún día regresaría.**

 **-Señorita Hyüga…-Me dijeron desde la puerta-¿Sigue esperando a ese tal Uzumaki?**

 **-Así es señor Yakushi… Así que deje de mandar regalos porque lo mismo are con el que me acaba de regalar**

 **-Esto es una descortesía… Uno que la trata como lo que es y usted señorita esperando a alguien que desde hace no sé cuantos meses no sabe nada de él… Si Naruto Uzumaki no regresa es porque ya encontró alguien con quien remplazarla señorita, si me disculpa me voy, no pienso perder mi tiempo con una niñita caprichosa como usted-Se retiró haciendo berrinches como niño pequeño**

 **Hinata estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, ella esperaría a Naruto, había rechazado miles de propuestas, desde noviazgos hasta propuestas de matrimonios que su padre había arreglado con sus socios o amigos cercanos, Hinata los rechazo todos y nunca supo de ninguno de ellos a excepción de uno Kabuto Yakushi, este tipo no se daba por vencido, siempre le mandaba desde flores extravagantes hasta dulces, peluches y muchas cosas más.**

 **-Sakura-Chan… Ya no sé qué hacer con esto, pero dime… ¿Han sabido algo de él?-Dije hablando por teléfono**

 **-No Hinata, ni yo ni Sasuke hemos sabido nada, Sasuke va a ser un viaje a Francia a ver si aún se encuentra ahí**

 **-¿Iras tú con él?**

 **-No, me es imposible acompañarlo, mi padre se ha enfermado y él está decidió a traer de vuelta a Naruto hasta aquí-Me dijo Sakura algo triste**

 **-Entiendo Sakura…**

 **-Señorita Hinata… Le ha llegado-Me interrumpió una de mis sirvientas**

 **-Oh espera Sakura-Ella dijo que sí, deje el celular en la cama, me dirigí a la puerta donde estaba aún parada la sirvienta-¿No dice de quien es o de dónde viene?**

 **-No dice nombre de quien la manda, solo dice que viene de Francia y va dirigida asía usted señorita**

 **-Gracias… Ya te puedes retiras-Dije amablemente-¡Es la letra de Naruto!-Dije emocionada, fui corriendo de nuevo asía mi cama, tome el celular-Sakura… ¿Sigues ahí?**

 **-Sí, sí… Aquí estoy**

 **-Me tengo que ir, acabo de recibir una carta de Naruto**

 **-¿Enserio? ¿Desde dónde la mando? ¿Está bien? ¿Regresara pronto? ¡Dime!-Dijo algo acelerada**

 **-Tranquila Sakura-Chan… Aun no la abro**

 **-Bueno… Señorita Hyüga…-Dijo en tono picaron-La dejo leer la carta de su príncipe, hasta luego**

 **Sakura no me dejo despedirme, colgó de inmediato. No lo pensé dos veces, abrí la carta lo más rápido que pude.**

 **Hola Hinata… Espero que estés bien, sí te preguntabas ¿Qué si estoy bien? Pues respiro y como ramen, así que sí estoy bien… Amm, lamento mucho no poder haberte escrito, pero eso de ser solista es muy pesado, tengo que inventar mis propias canciones y los ritmos que debe de llevar, la verdad es muy pesado, pero ya he terminado todo mi álbum… Tal vez pronto comience la gira, y tal vez pronto vuelva a verte.**

 **Espero que Sasuke y Sakura ya se hayan casado y si aún no lo hacen espero que no sea mi culpa por el cual han demorado su tan esperado evento…**

 **Ammm… Espero que ya hayas encontrado al hombre ideal, eres muy bonita ¿Lo sabias? ¡Hay claro que lo sabias!**

 **Bueno sé que te escribí poco pero… No se cómo escribirte, no sé si hablarte de usted o de tú…**

 **La verdad del motivo de esta carta era porque quería decirte que te sigo queriendo como el primer día en que te vi, bueno no… ¡Mucho más!**

 **Hasta luego Hinata-Chan**

 **–Naruto- Kun, regresa pronto-Dije llevándome la carta a mi pecho, note que la carta estaba perfumada, era el perfume de Naruto**

 **Le mande un mensaje a Sakura diciéndole lo que me había escrito Naruto sobre ellos y que tenía planeado regresar pronto, que empezaría su gira dentro de poco**

 **-Eso me alegra, él ama cantar, pero sé que nos extraña, pero más a ti Hinata-Me puso en el texto**

 **-*¿Extrañarme a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo solo soy su amiga, ellos dos son como sus hermanos***

 **Recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Naruto empieza con su gira empieza en Francia, luego Inglaterra, Japón, China, de ahí viaja a Nuevo México, luego a New York; nadie sabía, ya que quería que fuera sorpresa su llegada a la ciudad, Kakashi había hecho lo posible para que nadie supiera la llegada de Naruto, al parecer lo había logrado.**

 **Tenía más de un mes fuera de la ciudad, Kakashi era un buen manager, siempre me trataba como si fuera su mejor amigo, nos llevábamos muy bien y siempre se preocupaba por mí.**

 **-¿Y bien?-Me dice Kakashi llegando a nuestro hotel-¿Qué aras antes del concierto?, tienes 4 días de descanso**

 **-Iré a ver a unos viejos amigos…**

 **-O mejor dicho… Iras a ver a tu enamorada**

 **-A ti no te puedo mentir eh Kakashi**

 **-No, te conozco, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para saber que escogiste New York solo para poder verla Naruto**

 **-¿Puedo ir a verla ahora?**

 **-Anda, ve, solo procura que nadie te reconozca porque si no…**

 **-Ya se, ya se… No me dejaran en paz y no podré disfrutar mi momento con ella**

 **Tome una chamarra negra, agarre unas gafas que solamente utilizaba para leer en las noches, mi pequeña mochila donde llevaba una pequeña libreta donde escribía mis canciones o pequeños poemas que escribía pensando en Hinata y mi gorro, en ese tiempo estaba algo fresco por allá así que era un buen disfraz para que no me reconocieran, y además Kakashi me había cambiado mi aspecto.**

 **Camine así donde sabía que vivía Hinata, rezaba porque no se hubiera cambiado, mire al cartero**

 **-¡Oye!-Le grite para que no pasara**

 **-¿Diga señor?**

 **-¿Me puedes hacer un pequeño favor?**

 **-Sí ¿Cuál señor?**

 **-Le puedes dar esta carta a la señorita Hyüga**

 **-Sí, claro cómo no, a ¿nombre de quien se la doy?**

 **-De Uzumaki-Dije y el cartero empezó a escribir en su tabla mi apellido**

 **-Bien, yo se la doy…-Dijo amablemente**

 **Pasamos los dos, el guardia ya me había reconocido, creo que mi cambio no era realmente un cambio ya que me había reconocido. Mire como el cartero se dirigía primero a la casa de Hinata, me pare a una casa antes de la de ella, mire que estaba el jardinero trabajando, vi unas rosas**

 **-Señor…-Dije murmurando-¿Me podría vender un pequeño ramo de rosas?**

 **-Se las regalo joven… La señora que vive aquí ni les gusta las rosas y siempre me pide que las corte… Llévese las que guste-Me dijo prestándome unos guantes y tijeras para poder cortar las espinas.**

 **Mientras Naruto le hacía de jardinero, el cartero le había entregado las cartas que iban dirigidas a su padre, y al final le dio la de Naruto.**

 **–Son para ti-Dije dirigiéndome a mi padre**

 **-Gracias hija, ¿Saldrás hoy?**

 **-No, pero no tengo ganas de salir con un hijo de tus socios padre-Dije seria, subí las escaleras para irme a mi cuarto**

 **-¡Espera!...-Me detuvo mi padre-Esta no es para mí…-Se acercó al borde de las escaleras-Esta es para ti, de un tal… Uzumaki-Dijo sonriéndome**

 **-¡¿Naruto?!-Baje rápido**

 **Tome la carta, y de inmediato fui a mi cuarto para poder leerla más cómoda. Me avente a mi cama y abrí rápidamente el sobre.**

 **Hola hermosa Hinata-Chan… Espero que te encuentres bien, yo la verdad no, te extraño demasiado, extraño mirar cómo te sonrojas o cómo te pones nerviosa con mi presencia.**

 **Ya he estado en varios países; en Inglaterra, Japón, China, etc. No son tan bonitas como New York… Te has de estar preguntando ¿Por qué?... Y yo te respondería: Porque en ninguna de ellas te encuentras tú.**

 **Sé que he estaba ausente últimamente pero me movía de un lado al otro, y mi loco manager (loco bueno) No me dejaba mandar ni una sola carta porque quería llegar a tiempo y así poder descansar.**

 **Pero te tengo una buena noticia**

 **Pronto me tendrás para ti sola mi hermosa Hinata-Chan**

 **Te veo en unos cuantos días…**

 **No evite sonreír, Naruto me hacía sentir increíble aun estando lejos de mí. Tome la carta y la aguarde en mi pequeño cajón donde tenía todas las demás cartas que me había mandado últimamente.**

 **-Niña Hinata…-Me interrumpe la nana de Hanabí-La buscan abajo**

 **-¿Quién Nana?**

 **-No me dijo su nombre, pero trae con él un enorme ramo de rosas niña**

 **-De seguro es uno de los hijos de los socios de mi padre… Yo bajare nana**

 **-Hay niña no lo valla a correr como los demás, este muchacho se ve que en verdad la quiere**

 **No la escuche más, aunque fuera una descortesía hacerlo.**

 **Baje rápidamente las escaleras, mire asía la puerta, tenía razón nana, era enorme el ramo, tanto que no alcanzaba mirar su rostro, solo sus piernas.**

 **-¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Lárgate! Ya sé que te mando tu padre y también sé que mi padre se puso de acuerdo con el tuyo para que nos hiciéramos novios o nos casáramos… ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Lárgate!**

 **-Bueno… No me mando ni tu padre ni mi padre, ya que no se conocen… Pero si vengo para que usted señorita Hyüga sea mi novia o hasta se case conmigo**

 **Volteé, y mire al muchacho que cargaba el ramo, era…**

 **-Naruto-Kun…**

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo de hoy muchachones, pero les tengo una mala noticia**

 **¡Este es el penúltimo capitulo! xC Como lo dije en uno de los capítulos, la historia la quise hacer un poco corta porque nunca he escrito sobre NaruHina, yo soy mas de SasuSaku, pero siempre es bueno experimentar y en esta ocasión fue la experiencia más bonita que he tenido.**

 **Mañana subo el final, pero en verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, mañana también subo la nueva historia que espero en verdad el apoyo al igual que en esta, aun no se si sera de SasuSaku o de NaruHina, eso lo veré mañana**

 **Bueno... Mañana sera el ultimo y les regalare un gran final, de veras x3**


	14. Capitulo XIV (Final)

**Hola criaturas... Bien pues hemos legado al final de esta historia xC**

 **Me he tardado un poco ya que no tenia nada de inspiración y ni la música me daba ideas y menos con las que me gustan xD**

 **Pero saben que siempre trato de dar lo mejor para ustedes**

 **Bueno sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Cuento De Hadas**

 **Capitulo XIV (Final)**

* * *

 **-Naruto-Kun…-Me dijo Hinata, su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa**

 **-Hola Hinata-Chan…**

 **-¿Qué? ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Naruto-Kun?**

 **-Bueno… Te traje un ramo de rosas… Pero me pediste que me largara… Y pues bien me voy Hinata-Dije bromeando, doy media vuelta**

 **Hinata me detiene, me toma de la mano**

 **-No Naruto-Kun, esa no era mi intención…-Dijo sonrojada**

 **-Bien, no me iré Hinata…-Dije tocando una de sus mejillas, me acerque a ella un poco más-Hinata-Chan… Yo quería preguntarte si…-Me hinque-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun…-Dijo poniéndose aún más roja**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé… Ni siquiera fuimos novios, ni nos conocimos más pero…-Me pare y puse mis ojos sobre los de ella-Ya no puedo vivir sin ti Hinata-Chan, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, de recordar cómo te sonrojas o te pones nerviosa con mi ausencia…**

 **-Naruto-Kun… Yo si quiero…**

 **-Ya se, ¿Quién se fijaría en mí? Un muchacho que muy apenas y sabe cómo están sus padres, que no hace caso y mucho menos al doctor que me dijo que no me quitara el cabestrillo sino hasta dentro de dos semanas más y yo lo hice cuando me fui de aquí, ¿Quién se fijaría en un muchacho como yo? Lo entiendo… Ni yo me fijaría en…**

 **Hinata… Hinata me besa, al final de todo, después de tanto tiempo, ella fue quien me dio el beso, ella fue quien lo hizo primero. Nos separamos, no porque yo no quisiera o porque fuera malo, lo hicimos por falta de aire.**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun… Yo… Lo lamento-Dijo Hinata sonrojada**

 **No dije nada, la tome en mis brazos y le regrese el beso**

 **-¿Eso significa que sí te quieres casar conmigo Hinata-Chan?-Dije después de ese largo beso**

 **-Así es Naruto-Kun-Me dijo aun sonrojada**

 **-Bien… Dime… ¿Se encuentra tu padre?**

 **-No Naruto-Kun ¿Por qué?**

 **-Bueno, ya que me aceptaste quiero pedir tu mano formalmente**

 **Hinata me dijo que su padre tardaría y llegaría hasta la noche, era perfecto para ir a ver a Sasuke y a Sakura e informarles que también me casaba e ir a comprar el anillo de compromiso, esta vez haría todo bien, poniéndome en el lugar de Hinata y ponerme a pensar cono le gustaría a Hinata que fuera la pedida de mano.**

 **-¿Me acompañas Hinata-Chan?**

 **-No puedo Naruto-Kun, tengo que preparar todo para la noche, quiero que vengas a cenar antes de pedirle la mano a mi padre, ya sabes todo como él lo vivió**

 **-Entiendo cariño, bien iré a visitar a Sakura y Sasuke y de ahí iré a alistarme y venir puntual a la cena, te veo más de rato Hinata-Chan**

 **Me despedí de ella con un dulce beso, y me fui en busca de los enamorados de Sasuke y Sakura. Nunca encontré el dichoso apartamento, así que me decidí a llamarlos**

 **-¿Naruto eres tú?-Oí, al parecer era Sasuke**

 **-No soy el lechero, solo quería saber si quieren su leche deslactosada o normal**

 **-¡DOBE!**

 **-Tranquilo Teme… Solo quería que me recordaras en donde quedaba su nuevo apartamento de casado**

 **-Sabes muy bien que aún no nos casamos Sakura y yo Dobe…-Dijo algo molesto**

 **-Lo sé, pero viven como si ya lo estuvieran Teme**

 **-¡Eso a ti que te importa!... Y a todo esto ¿Para qué quieres que te recuerde? ¿Estás en New York?**

 **-¿Quieres decirme en donde por favor?**

 **-Bien es por donde vive Hinata a unas cuantas cuadras más, es R 141202**

 **-¡Gracias Teme!**

 **-Pero dime Naruto… ¿Estas en New York?**

 **-Así es, te veo en tu nido de amor Teme-Dije colgando-*¡Perfecto! Estoy hasta el otro lado de la cuidad ya….*-Me di media vuelta y me fui de nuevo a la colonia donde vivía Hinata**

 **Camine lo más rápido que pude, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir a mi hotel y empezar a explicarle lo que sucedió a Kakashi y alistarme.**

 **Llegue, cansado pero había llegado**

 **-¡Dobe! Me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí y te preparábamos algo para recibirte-Me dijo Sasuke abrazándome**

 **-Tranquilo Sasuke… Me voy a quedar en un hotel, ahí me atienden bien, deja de preocuparte, pareces mi hermano Teme**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun!-Me grita Sakura desde la cocina-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte**

 **-Igualmente Sakura-Chan**

 **-Pero cuéntanos ¿Qué has hecho?**

 **-Bueno pues giras, me ha ido muy bien cómo me lo esperaba, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de las giras sino de algo más**

 **-¡¿Algo más?!-Dijeron ambos y se sentaron en el sillón al mismo tiempo**

 **-Así es… De algo más**

 **-Ya cuéntanos Naruto-Kun, ¿De qué querías hablar?**

 **-Bueno… Me voy a casar**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-Volvieron a decir ambos parándose al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? ¿Y Hinata Naruto? Acaso no sabes que ella a esperado por ti mucho tiempo, que ha mandado a la… ¡China! A muchos pretendientes por tu culpa… Ella me ha marcado llorando porque no sabía nada de ti, pensaba lo peor… Y tú vienes y nos dices que te vas a casar con quien sabe qué clase de mujer-Dijo Sakura, un poquito molesta**

 **-Pero Sakura…**

 **-¡PERO NADA DOBE! ERES UN ESTUPIDO, BABOSO, INUTIL, BUENO PARA NADA…**

 **-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke serio-Deja que hable por favor**

 **-Gracias Teme-Dije, Sakura me dirige una mirada que juro que si fuera una arma ya estuviera muerto**

 **-¡CUENTANOS!-Dijo Sakura sentándose una vez más, aún estaba molesta**

 **-Amm… No deje de amar a Hinata, de hecho es con ella quien me caso, sé que me van a decir que no la conozco, que nunca fuimos novios… Pero todo el tiempo que estuve lejos, no deje de pensar en ella. Por esa razón decidí casarme con ella porque esto que siento es algo que ¡Jamás! Había sentido por otra persona**

 **-Naruto…-Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie-Yo te apoyo Dobe, sé que con ella eres feliz y que en verdad tienen un futuro por delante, cuentas conmigo para todo, aunque seas un idiota**

 **-Gracias Teme… Y ¿Tú Sakura-Chan?**

 **-Pfff….-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-Esta bien, te creo. Perdón por pensar mal Naruto-Kun y sobre su boda… Yo también los apoyo… ¡Pero! Con una condición…**

 **-Amm… ¿Cuál?-Dije dudoso**

 **-Que nos casemos las dos parejas el mismo día…-Dijo Sakura alegre**

 **-Yo… No sé, la que decidirá eso es Hinata-Chan, además…-Mire mi reloj-Tengo que ir a mi hotel a arreglarme y pedir la mano de Hinata**

 **-Yo te llevo Naruto, además… Yo seré tu padrino verdad-Dijo bromeando**

 **Sasuke y Naruto se dirigen al centro para comprar el anillo de compromiso y de ahí se dirigen al hotel de Naruto, Sasuke no se baja y lo espera en el estacionamiento, Naruto habla con su manager Kakashi para que lo apoye con su boda, este acepta alegremente y lo apoya al 100% Mientras tanto Hinata recibe a su padre con una grandiosa cena, ella estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo racionaría ante la noticia.**

 **-¿Y qué vamos a celebrar hija?-Me pregunto mi padre al ver la mesa puesta con 6 platos**

 **-Bueno… Vendrán unos amigos míos que me gustaría que conocieras-Dije nerviosa**

 **-Está bien Hinata, me avisas cuando lleguen, estaré en mi despacho arreglando unos asuntos**

 **Mi padre se dirige asía su despacho, yo no podía creer que Naruto iba a hablar con mi padre para pedir mi mano. Mi padre había llegado una hora antes, así que paso una hora antes de que llegara Naruto junto a Sakura y Sasuke. De repente escucho como tocan el timbre de la puerta, eran ellos, ya había llegado la hora.**

 **-Perdón por la demora cariño-Me dijo Naruto, traía con él dos ramos de flores, uno pequeño y otro grande y también una botella de champaña**

 **-Descuida, él llego antes Naruto-Kun-Dije dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla**

 **-Estas son para ti Hinata-Chan-Dijo dándome el ramo más grande**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun!-Dijo Hanabí bajando las escaleras**

 **-¡Hey!... Estas son para la princesa de la casa-Dijo dándole el ramo más pequeño**

 **-Gracias, las pondré en agua, dame las tuyas Hinata-Le di el ramo y ella se retiró de la sala de estar**

 **-Tranquila Hinata, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Sakura tranquilizándome un poco**

 **Pasamos al comedor, la nana de Hanabí fue a buscar a mi padre. De inmediato llego y se sentó en su silla, estaba muriéndome de nervios y mi padre lo había notado**

 **-Bien… Como puedo ver esta no es solo una simple cena… ¿O sí?**

 **-No señor Hyüga…-Dijo Naruto-Le traje esta botella de champaña para su deleite**

 **-Muchas gracias caballero, que por cierto es de mis favoritas, de seguro mi hija le comento eso-Ambos me miran**

 **-No señor Hyüga, ella no me comento nada, de hecho es de mi pequeña colección que tengo de champañas y vinos**

 **-Oh… Muy buen gusto ¿señor?**

 **-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki**

 **-Bien señor Uzumaki… ¿Cuál es el placer de su visita?**

 **-Señor Hyüga… Yo he venido hasta aquí para pedirle la mano de su hija mayor, de Hinata**

 **-Bien, yo con mucho gusto te la daría pero últimamente mi hija ha estaba algo… rara con respecto a sus pretendientes… Hinata… Hija ¿Te gustaría contraer matrimonio con este muchacho?**

 **Naruto me mira, estaba algo sonrojado, mire a Sakura y Sasuke quien estaban felices por lo que me había preguntado mi padre, mire a mi padre, estaba esperando una respuesta y se la iba a dar en ese mismo instante**

 **-Sí… Así es padre, es por él, por él había rechazado a todos los demás-Dije esperando el regaño o algo malo**

 **-Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con este muchacho? Si me lo hubieras dicho yo hubiera cancelado todas las citas que te hice-Dijo mi padre tranquilamente-Pero bien, acepto que… Naruto te despose hija mía, si él te hace feliz, pues no tengo porque interponerme en tu felicidad**

 **-Muchas gracias señor Hyüga, prometo hacerla muy feliz**

 **-Y más te vale Uzumaki-Dijo mi padre amenazando a Naruto-Bueno si eso ha sido todo… Me gustaría comenzar a cenar, como que ya hace un poco de hambre ¿No?-Dijo mi padre bromeando**

 **Nos llevaron la cena, mi padre estuvo hablando sobre lo que era formar parte de la familia Hyüga y si deseaba formar parte de la empresa, Naruto le explico que le encantaría ya que él en realidad estudio y se preparó bien para una gran empresa como la de nosotros, pero que por el momento se encontraba logrando otro gran proyecto de su vida, su música. Mi padre entendió y no se quejó ni se negó a la decisión de Naruto.**

 **-¿Entonces quieres que Hinata se haga cargo de la empresa Naruto?-Dijo mi padre**

 **-Bueno, estoy seguro que su empresa estará bien en manos de un verdadero Hyüga, y ¿Quién más que Hinata? Ella se ha preparado muy bien, está lista para tener en sus manos esa gran empresa, en dado caso que ella necesite de mi ayuda, ahí estaré para ella-Dijo Naruto tomándome de la mano y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa**

 **-Bien Naruto, me gusta mucho tu forma de pensar, pero también me hubiera gustado contar contigo en mi empresa, personas como tú y mi hija me hacen falta, ¿Te gustaría ser socio de la empre Naruto?**

 **-¡Claro señor!**

 **Mi padre siempre buscaba buenos socios y vio en Naruto uno así, después de la cena mi padre se retiró a su cuarto y nos quedamos Sasuke y Sakura e Naruto y yo, nos fuimos a un balcón que utilizábamos para desayunar, pero en esta ocasión lo utilizaríamos para hablar sobre nuestras bodas.**

 **-Hinata-Chan…-Me dijo Sakura-Bueno cuando fue a hablar con nosotros Naruto-Kun… Pues se me ocurrió una linda idea… Ya que ellos dos son amigos y nosotras dos amigas, bueno pensé en que ¿Por qué no casarnos el mismo día?**

 **-Y ¿Sasuke-Kun estaba de acuerdo?-Dije mirando a los dos que hablaban como nunca antes, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que hablábamos de los dos y se dirigieron asía nosotras**

 **-Si te preguntas que si estuve de acuerdo… ¡Claro! Sabes que Naruto es como mi hermano y me encantaría casarme el mismo día que él-Me dijo Sasuke muy contento a un lado de Sakura**

 **-y ¿Tú Naruto-Kun?**

 **-Bueno… Yo si quiero… Pero lo importante aquí es… ¿Tú quieres Hinata-Chan?**

 **-Yo… Yo… Estaría encantada de cansarme con nuestros mejores amigos**

 **-¡Genial! Entonces hay que empezar a preparar todo lo de nuestra boda Hinata-Chan-Dijo Sakura contenta**

 **Ambas parejas se pusieron de acuerdo, Sakura y Hinata se irían a ver sus vestidos mientras Sasuke y Naruto sus trajes, luego se reunirían para probar pasteles y los postres. De ahí, irían a escoger la iglesia y un salón lo suficientemente grande para las cuatro familias que se juntarían y harían solamente dos: Uchiha Haruno y Uzumaki Hyüga, tenían mucho que preparar: Las invitaciones, los zapatos, el maquillaje para las novias, el peinado, su segundo vestido, el primer vals para las parejas, los anillos de boda, etc.**

 **Paso un mes preparando cada detalle, hasta llegar el día de la boda de ambas parejas.**

 **-¿Estas nervioso Dobe?-Dijo Sasuke acomodándose su corbata**

 **-Algo Teme…**

 **-Tranquilos los dos, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Kakashi**

 **-Así es, al final los dos lograron lo que quisieron…-Dijo Itachi-Mi hermano se casara con la mujer que ama y estará al lado de su mejor amigo que también se va a casar con la mujer que ama… ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

 **-Bien…-Di un pequeño suspiro-Ya estoy listo**

 **-Igual yo…-Dijo nervioso Sasuke**

 **Los novios estaban listos, ellos se dirigían a la iglesia para esperar a las novias.**

 **–Se miran hermosas las dos…-Dijo Ino, amiga de Sakura y mía**

 **-Hay sí, parecen unas princesas-Dijo Tente**

 **-¡Esperen! Les falta algo prestado-Dijo Ino buscando en el tocador algo-Para frente… Una flor azul en tu muñeca qué hace juego con las de tu tiara que hizo Hinata… Y para Hinata… Una tira que era de frente cuando era pequeña**

 **-Ino… ¿La encontraste?-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Así es… Y ¿Quién mejor que Hinata? A ella se le ve hermosa, yo encontrare algo cuando me case**

 **-Oh cuando encuentres marido-Dijo Tente riéndose de ella**

 **-¡Mira quién lo dice! La que se le murió su prometido**

 **-¡Ino!...-La detuvo Sakura-Por favor compórtate**

 **-Déjala Sakura, ella tiene razón, yo jampas encontrare al amor de nuevo, no desde que Nejí se fue de aquí… ¡Pero él estaría muy feliz de ver a Hinata casarse y ser feliz con Naruto!**

 **-Él está aquí Tente… Siempre está a nuestro lado**

 **-Ya, ya, ya…-Nos detuvo Sakura-No hay que llorar porque se nos correrá el maquillaje y valla que nos costó-Dijo secándose las lágrimas**

 **Las dos damas de honor y las novias se terminaron de alistar y se fueron directo a la iglesia donde las esperaban sus príncipes.**

 **Llegaron las dos bellas novias en su carro blanco, ambas se encontraban nerviosas pero sabía que todo saldría bien…**

 **-¡Las novias ya llegaron!-Oí que gritaron, me puse aún más nervioso**

 **-¿Ya listo Naruto?-Me dijo Sasuke tomándome del hombro-Oye… Tranquilo, las veremos entrando a la iglesia-Me dijo tranquilizándome un poco**

 **Entraron primero los invitados, luego nosotros, Sasuke a pesar de que quería disimular su nerviosismo se le notaba al ajustar frecuentemente su corbata. De la nada empezamos a escuchar la musiquita esa que ponen en todas las novelas y ellas entraron.**

 **No es por nada pero las dos se veían hermosas, Hinata con su vestido blanco y su largo cabello amarado con su velo tapando su bello rostro, Sakura tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella por tener el cabello corto se lo había dejado suelto algo ondulado y su velo sujetado con una tiara de flores azules… Las dos se veían hermosas**

 **-¿Naruto? ¿Estas llorando?-Me dijo Sasuke**

 **-¿Eh? No, no para nada…-Dije secándome mis lágrimas-Me entro basura en mis ojos *¡Mentira si lloraba! Es que las dos se ven hermosas y, y, y jamás pensé que me casaría a lado de mi mejor amigo y con la mujer más bella del mundo***

 **Ambas llegaron a nuestro lado, tome la mano de Hinata y Sasuke la de Sakura.**

 **La misa empezó como todas las misas de las bodas, ambas parejas dijeron sus botos, ambas les pusieron los lazos, pusieron los anillos…**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha…-Empezó a decir el padre-¿Aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-Acepto-Dijo Sasuke muy alegre tomando la mano de Sakura**

 **-Y tú Sakura Haruno… ¿Aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu esposo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-Acepto-Contesto Sakura**

 **-Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Aceptas a Hinata Hyüga como tu esposa, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-¡Claro que sí!**

 **-Bien… y tú Hinata Hyüga… ¿Aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-Sí, acepto**

 **-Bien… Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe la gente… Pueden ir con Dios la misa a terminado y los novios pueden besar a sus novias**

 **No lo dudamos, los dos besamos a nuestras esposas.**

 **Las fotos no se hicieron de esperarse, todos los reporteros y fotógrafos que habíamos contratado para la boda empezaron a tomarnos fotos…**

 **Después de tanta foto los recién casados fueron directo a la fiesta**

 **-Demos una bienvenida a los recién casados… El señor y la señora Uchiha…-Pasaron Sasuke y Sakura tomados de la mano muy felices-Y a el señor y la señora Uzumaki…-Pasamos nosotros**

 **Nos paramos en medio de la pista y se empezó a escuchar una canción que sabía que a Sakura le encantaba y que era ese el vals de ellos dos… Green Eyes de Coldplay. Terminaron de bailar ellos su vals muy lindo, y empecé a escuchar nuestra canción, una que solo pocos sabían que existía y que a Hinata y a mí nos gustaba, My Angel de SayWeCanFly, una canción para bailar, una de las canciones que le había dedicado a Hinata cuando me fui de su lado y que nadie más que ella y yo sabíamos de eso.**

 **LA fiesta estuvo increíble, bailamos, cantamos como la banda que fuimos algún día, partimos el pastel o lo que había quedado ya que Sasuke por culpa de Itachi que estaba hasta las manitas de borracho tiro el pastel encima de él, fue gracioso porque era el pastel que había escogido Sakura y que a Sasuke no le había gustado porque decía que estaba súper dulce.**

 **Los primeros en irse a la luna de miel fueron Sasuke y Sakura, al parecer les urgía y después nos fuimos nosotros ya cuando todos los invitados se empezaron a retirarse del lugar.**

 **No les pienso contar lo que hice con mi esposa en nuestra noche de bodas bola de pervertidos, ahora ella es mía, de Uzumaki, pero les diré que Hinata espera a mi primer hijo y que Sasuke también será papá por primera vez. La carrera de cantante se terminó y me dedique a la empresa de los Hyüga y soy feliz con la familia que me he ganado, aún estoy bajo las miradas de los reporteros ya que soy el socio mayor de la empresa y pues bueno eso ya es otra historia.**

 **Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tengo a una esposa que me ha hecho realidad Mi Cuento De Hadas.**

 **Fin…**

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado, se que es corto pero como se los he dicho soy más SasuSaku**

 **Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de hacer historias de esta hermosa pareja, ñiop, si voy a seguir asiendo... Are como un rol, ya hice una de SasuSaku y ahorra hice esta de NaruHina y ahora vuelvo a mis inicios, si haré una de SasuSaku, espero y me apoyen en verdad.**

 **Bueno esta no es una despedida sino un hasta pronto (Mañana)**

 **Por hoy no subiré la nueva historia ya que aun no me decidia so por NaruHina o SasuSaku y no habia escrito nada de nada, pero mañana subo el primer capitulo (Prometo que sera largo)**

 **Bueno criaturas del yisus, que se la pasen bien...**


End file.
